Battle of the Bands
by Mika-Girl101
Summary: FINISHED! OK. This is a story about the Inu gang being in a band. And I'm kinda tire and don't feel like making a summry. So...Just read the story. I think you'll like it.
1. Prologue

**Rock and Roll!!!**

**Prologue:**

It was a beautiful night outside. But the Feudal Age Kids had to be at the Volcano Club to play music.

"OK! That all for tonight!" Yelled a man with silver hair and dog ears.

The crowd awed.

"Sorry!" The little brunet girl yelled in her perky little voice.

"We'll be back later!" Added a woman with black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Hope to see you then!" Added a man who also had black hair that was pulled back in a very small ponytail.

Backstage...

"That was a great show guys." Congratulated Inuyasha. "I say we're ready for the Battle of the Bands."

"Yeah. We did good." Sango replied.

"But it felt like we could have done better." Miroku protested. "There's always room for improvement. You guys know that."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." The Inuyasha noticed Kikyo coming towards him. "Oh Shit! Hid me somewhere! Hurry!" Inuyasha whispered.

"Too late InuBaby." Said a woman who had black that fell about her face, and made her look so much older than the rest of the group. "Did I do good enough." Kikyo asked. (She's the female lead singer of the band.)

"Yes." Inuyasha groaned.

"OK. Will you take me to go get something to eat on your our way home?" Kikyo asked.

"Kikyo! Your house is in the opposite direction of mine!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yeah. But you could spend the night at my house?" Kikyo asked.

"Sorry. Not interested." Inuyasha said as he tried to get Kikyo's death grip off of him. He failed. So he looked at his friends with a look on his face that said 'Help me.'

"Kikyo. Why don't you leave Inuyasha the hell alone!" Rin yelled. "He doesn't like you so get the hell off of him!"

"Why should I listen to you?" Kikyo asked.

"Because if you don't, you'll have a bruise to add to your ugly face!" Rin continued to yell.

"Fine." Kikyo whined. "Call me InuBaby." Kikyo said, then she walked out of the door.

Inuyasha started to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Miroku asked. "We can't protect you out there if we're in here."

"I know. I'm gonna see if I can run her over with me car." Inuyasha said.

"INUYAHSA!" Sango and Miroku yelled at the same time.

"What? She's nothing but a pest if you ask me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well, I have to go. Where are we practicing tomorrow?" Rin asked.

"At my place. We'll practice in the basement tomorrow afternoon." Inuyasha replied.

"OK. See-ya later!" Rin yelled as she walked out the door.

Outside...

Rin walked down the sidewalk, trying to get a cab to stop. Finally, one stopped.

"Hello. 135 Shikon Ave. please." Rin immediately felt like she should have just gotten out. The cab smelled of alcohol. And the driver didn't look too sober. The cab started to swerve on the road. "Are you OK sir?"

"I'm fine god danmit!" Yelled the driver, then he sped up. There was a red light ahead, and heavy traffic going threw the intersection.

"LOOK OUT!!!" Yelled Rin, but it was too late. The cab crashed into ongoing traffic, and Rin blacked out.

Hospital...

Rin woke up in a white room. She could see blurry figures that eventually came clear. There were flowers and balloons everywhere.

"Where am I? My head hurts." Rin moaned as she sat up.

"You OK Rin?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah. What the hell happened?" Rin asked.

"You were in a car accident." Sango replied.

"They said you blacked out." Miroku added.

"Rin?" Asked a man in a white jacket as he walked in.

"SESSHOMARU!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hello little brother." Sesshomaru replied.

"What the hell are you doing here?! I thought you didn't like people?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I need to work to earn money. You should know that." Sesshomaru replied.

"Whatever." Inuyasha sighed.

"Now, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes." Rin replied.

"You were involved in a car accident last night. You blacked out and we brought you here." Explained Sesshomaru. "Your arms are injured from the accident and you can't do anything very active with them for a few months."

"So I can't play the drums?" Rin asked.

"I'm sorry. You can't, or the injuries will just get worse." Sesshomaru replied. "But you should be good to go tomorrow."

"OK." Rin sighed. And Sesshomaru left.

"Well, looks like we'll have to wait til next year." Miroku said.

"No we don't!" Rin yelled. "You guys can play without me!"

"How?!" Inuyasha yelled. "We need a drummer!"

"I know!" Rin yelled, trying to reach the phone.

Inuyasha grabbed it and gave it to her. "Thanks!" yelled Rin before dialing a number. "Hey Kiddo! How's it go'n?" Rin asked someone. "Great! Hey, is your sister there? Thanks Sota. Hey girl what's up?" Rin asked. "I'm in the hospital. No I'm fine. Really I am. I just got into a car accident last night. I'm fine. But could you come visit me? I have a favor to ask you. OK. Bye." Rin said before hanging up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Miroku asked.

"I got you guy a new drummer!" Rin replied in her perky voice.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Everyone yelled at Rin.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Who in the world is supposed to replace you!?" Inuyasha asked. "I thought that was my job?!"

"Well, I found someone for you, and she's just as good as me." Rin reassured Inuyasha. "Don't worry. I taught her everything I know, and she knows all our songs too."

"If you say so." Inuyasha said. "Hey! I know what we could do for our show at the battle! We could get rid of Kikyo and replace her with someone else!"

"Inuyasha." Sango said in a stern voice.

"What?!" Inuyasha asked. "She's so annoying, I don't know why we didn't get rid of sorry ass earlier!" Inuyasha said.

"She only annoys you 'cause she likes you." Miroku said.

"Well I don't like her." Inuyasha replied.

"We figured that out already Sherlock!" Rin yelled.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said. "But we're gonna need a killer show. Remember happened last year."

Everyone remembered clearly what happened.

Flashback

Sango was playing the keyboard, but she was so nervous that she kept making mistakes. The crowd was booing the band. Inuyasha just got over a sore throat, so he sounded terrible, Miroku was plucking the stings on his bass and the strings broke, and Rin was banging the drums so much out of frustration 'cause her boyfriend had just broke up with earlier that day and she broke the drums, 'causing a fine that the band would have to pay for.

"Don't remind me." Sango said.

"Why don't we call Mayuka?" Miroku suggested.

"Why? So you can grope her again?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. I'm with Sango now, remember?" Miroku protested.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said. "But she's gonna take over. You know that."

"Yes. But we could use her now." Sango said.

"She's a professional singer too." Rin added. "So it might help us. And we already changed our name so no one will recognize us from last year."

"Fine. You guys win. I'll call her." Inuyasha said. "But what will she do?"

"Sing stupid!" Rin yelled. "Kikyo may be the lead female singer in the band, but Mayuka is much better than her!" Rin yelled.

"And I can bring out the old violin and get rid of the keyboard, just like we used to do before she went on her own." Sango added. "For the battle, we could do the music we used to do before Mayuka left."

"Sounds good." Miroku said.

"OK. We'll do that. And we'll kill the competition." Inuyasha said as he pulled out his cell phone and called Mayuka. He heard it ringing, and then she picked up. "Hey Sis! What's up?" Inuyasha asked. "Great! Listen, we need your help. The Battle of the Bands is coming up in a month and we need you to sing for us. You'll do it? Great! I am not desperate! Everyone else wanted me to call you! I already told you, I'M NOT DESPERATE!" Inuyasha yelled. "Stop babying me! That's NOT funny! Are you gonna help us or am I gonna hang up the phone! OK. We're at the hospital. It's a long story. OK. See-ya." Inuyasha said before hanging up the phone. "Pain in the ass." Inuyasha mumbled.

"So?" Rin asked.

"She'll help us. And she's on her way." Inuyasha replied.

"YES! Owwww!" Rin said as she raised her hand to her head. "My head still hurts." Rin said in a childish voice.

"OK crazy one. You better get some rest." Sango said.

"But I want to see Mayuka." Rin said.

"We'll wake you when she gets here." Inuyasha said. "She said she'd be at least an hour."

Then Kikyo ran in. "I came as soon as I heard!" Kikyo said as she ran into the room.

"Yeah right. We've been here for at least an hour." Inuyasha stated. "And it took my a half hour to get here!"

"Oh Inuyasha. I just found out five minutes ago." Kikyo said. "I got the message on my answering machine." Kikyo said has she put her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"Get off me Kikyo." Inuyasha said as he pushed Kikyo off of him.

"Kikyo, why don't you leave Inuyasha alone for now? We don't need to make a scene in the hospital." Sango said.

"Fine." Kikyo replied in a whining tone.

"RIN!!!" A girl called as she ran past everyone to Rin. "What happened? Are you OK? Do you need anything? What was the-"

"Kagome. Kagome." Rin said. "Take a breath an chill. I'm fine." Rin said to her younger cousin.

"Sorry. I was just so worried about you. Mom, Grandpa, and Sota all told me to say hi." Kagome said. "Now what was the favor that you needed?"

"Well, I need you to play the drums in a band for me." Rin said.

"WHAT?!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome. You know all the songs, and everything I taught you, right?" Rin asked. "Well, this is the band." Rin said as she pointed to each person. "This is Inuyasha, he's the band manager, lead guitarist, and sings. This is Kikyo, she sings. This is Miroku. He plays bass and sings. And this is Sango. She does keyboard, but will be changing to violin for a little while. And you know me and I play the drums." Rin introduced everyone. "Everyone. This is my little cousin, Kagome."

"She looks just like ME!" Kikyo yelled.

"I wouldn't say I look JUS like you. I mean, you have a wrinkle right there, and I think that's a mole there." Kagome said.

Inuyasha had to laugh at that. Maybe the new girl wasn't so bad.

"I do not have any wrinkles or moles!" Kikyo yelled.

"True. You probably go to a surgeon once a week to get rid of them." Kagome shot back.

"Why you little-" Kikyo stared.

"Kikyo. Why don't you step outside?" Sango said.

Kikyo walked out while glaring at Kagome. Kagome glared back.

"Kagome. Don't start anything. You're gonna have to work with that girl for the next month." Rin said.

"Is that the favor?! For me to be the drummer for the band?!" Kagome asked.

"I won't go to my grave happy if don't." Rin said as she made a puppy dog pout on her face. "I know you can't resist the pout." Rin said.

"Oh fine! I'll do it!" Kagome said. "But keep that woman away from me unless you want a WWF smack down rumble instead of a band." Then Kagome noticed Inuyasha's ears. "Wow! Cute ears! Are they real?" Kagome asked as she rubbed them.

"Do you have to do that?" Inuyasha asked, not sounding too happy.

"Sorry." She said as she pulled her hands away.

"OK. So you know all our songs, right?" Inuyasha asked.

"I taught her all of them when I taught her to use the drums." Rin replied for Kagome.

"And you don't like Kikyo, right?" Inuyasha asked.

"If that what the bitch's name is, then no." Kagome replied.

"OK. Welcome to The Feudal Age Kids band. You'll fit in perfectly." Inuyasha said.

"Whatever." Kagome said as she shook Inuyasha's hand.

"I think this will work out perfectly. Especially since you to have something in common." Rin said.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"You both seem to hate Kikyo." Rin said with a smile on her face.

"So what do we do now?" Miroku asked.

"I say we go out for something to eat." Rin said.

"You're in a hospital silly." Sango said.

"Not for long." Rin said as the doctor walked in.

"Hello Rin." The doctor said.

"Hello Sesshomaru." Rin said.

"SESSHOMARU?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hello little brother." Sesshomaru said.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well, I work here." Sesshomaru replied.

"But I thought you didn't like people?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't. But I needed a good job so I could earn good money. I do get a lot, so I just work here." Sesshomaru replied.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said.

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Rin is a good friend of mine. So I had to come and make sure she was OK." Inuyasha said.

"OK." Then Sesshomaru turned back to Rin. "Well, you'll be OK to leave in the morning, but you won't be able to play the drums for a few months because we found some injuries on your arms. The injuries won't heal if you use your arms to actively. OK?" Sesshomaru said.

"Sure." Rin replied. A huge smile on her face, making her look like she was still 12.

(AN- In this story, everyone is 20 except for Kagome and Sesshomaru. Kagome is 17 and Sesshomaru is 23. Just thought I'd let you know.)

"OK, then." Sesshomaru said as he left. "Good-bye." And he was gone.

In the back room where only doctors can go

"OK everyone!" A man yelled. "There is a new project that we have. We have to take a patient home with us to live for a few months!" The man informed everyone.

"WHAT?!" Almost all the doctors yelled.

"I don't like it either, but we have to do it. Now the computer will randomly pick which patient you will have living with you. OK?" The man said. "Hiten! You get Mrs. Yura!"

"WHAT?!" Hiten yelled. "But she's an annoying! She won't leave my hair alone!" He complained.

"Deal with it." The man said. "Sesshomaru! You get Miss Rin!"

Sesshomaru eyes suddenly went wide. "Why me?!" He yelled.

"It's the computer not me." The man said. Then he continued calling names.

Back at Rin's room

Sesshomaru walked in to find everyone still there and Rin still awake. He walked up to Rin.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes?" Rin said as put her hair up in to two little buns.

"You need to live with me for a few months." Sesshomaru said.

"What are you talking about? You're my doctor." Rin said.

"It's some dumb project that the doctors have to do. We need a patient to live with us for a few months." Sesshomaru explained. "Every year we get a new project to do that involves the patients, and each year is a different project." Sesshomaru continued to explain. "They had computer randomly pick patients and doctors, and I got stuck with you."

"Oh. I guess that's OK." Rin said. "How bad could it be? At least you're related to Inuyasha."

"And we have to take the patients with us in the morning. So I will be here to pick you up then. And I won't have to come to work for the remainder of the project." Sesshomaru explained. "But I need you to sign this to do it. And if you don't, then I will loose my job." Sesshomaru said as he handed Rin a piece of paper that looked like a contract.

Rin didn't read over it. She just signed it. "Here you go!" She said with that cute smile again.

"Aren't you going to read it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why? You already told me everything." Rin said.

_Why do I even bother?_ Sesshomaru thought. Then he left.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Morning

Rin woke up in the hospitals waiting area laying on the floor holding the stuffed teddy bear Inuyasha bought for her at the gift shop, instead of in her room.

"Where am I?" She asked herself. Then she noticed that she only had her smock on that the hospital gave her to wear, and her whole backside was showing.

So she did what any girl would do, run like hell to the room she was supposed to be in.

_Why do I have to have a sleepwalking problem? _She scolded herself.

Then Sesshomaru walked in. "Ready to go?" He asked, not sounding too happy.

"Yeah! I'm ready, I don't have my clothes on and I'm still in a smock, but I'm ready!" Rin said in a sarcastic voice.

"Sorry. I'll wait outside while you change." Sesshomaru said as he walked out.

"OK." Rin said in a perky voice. She found her clothes sitting on the table next to her bed. Then she got changed and walked out. "I'm ready." She said, still sounding very perky. "What's for breakfast?" She asked.

"Didn't you eat at the hospital?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No. They didn't give me any breakfast yet. I don't think they serve for another hour." Rin said, then both heard her stomach growling. "Can we please get something to eat?" Rin begged.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said, still not sounding too happy. So they stopped at T.G.I. Fridays to get a brunch.

"Hello. What can I get you?" The waitress asked.

"I'll just have coffee." Sesshomaru said.

"I'll have a glass of orange juice, eggs, bacon, and the pancake special with a fruit salad on the side." Rin said, and that was when Sesshomaru started to stare at her as if she had three heads. "What?"

"You'll eat that much?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I do every morning." Rin replied.

"How are you so thin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know." Rin replied, still sounding like a little kid. "Did you eat breakfast?"

"No." Sesshomaru replied.

"You really should. It's not healthy to not have something to eat in the morning." Rin replied.

"I'm a doctor. I think I would know that." Sesshomaru said.

"Well, if you knowthat, then why don't you do it?" Rin asked.

"Because, I just don't."

"But why?"

"Are you going to stop?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not til you get something to eat for yourself." Rin replied.

"This is going to be a long 3 months." Sesshomaru said under his breath.

"What did you say?" Rin asked.

"Nothing." Sesshomaru replied.

"Here's your food." The waitress said. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Yeah." Rin said. "He'll have the pancake special."

"Coming right up." The waitress said, then walked away.

"Why did you order for me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You need a good breakfast. Or else your brain won't start working. Plus, coffee on an empty stomach will kill you." Rin replied. "Don't worry. What ever you don't eat we can get in a doggy bag." Rin said. "Oh! Speaking of doggies, I have to go home to get Kiba!" Rin said.

"Who?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My puppy!" Rin replied. "You don't expect me to leave him home alone for the next few months. He'll die on me."

"There is NO WAY you are putting a dog in my home!" Sesshomaru drew the line there. He didn't even know if he was going to be able to stand this girl for the next three months, let alone a pet.

"Yes I am. You should have a pet to. They can keep you company." Rin said.

"I have fish." Sesshomaru said.

"Boring." Rin said. "All they do is swim in their tank all day. Plus, they die too easily. I had fish once, but I was having funerals weekly."

"Here's your food. Anything else?" The waitress asked.

"Actually-" Rin started.

"The check, please." Sesshomaru said, cutting Rin off.

"OK. Here you go." Then the waitress put the check on the table and left. "Hope to see you again."

"What was that for?" Rin asked.

"We don't need anymore food." Sesshomaru said.

"Whatever. Just eat your breakfast before it gets cold." Rin said as she finished her eggs and bacon and started on her pancakes.

Sesshomaru just looked at his food for a few minutes. _This is REALLY going to be a long three months. _Sesshomaru thought as he picked at his food.

The two had finally finished their food and started towards Rin's apartment.

Rin got all her clothes, which fill the whole trunk and back seats, and she got Kiba, which was a small husky puppy with gray fur on his back. Then she had to find room for her laptop and a few other necessities, such as make-up, hair supplies, dog food, and all the doggy stuff that she would need for Kiba.

"Is that everything?" Sesshomaru asked, praying that was all the luggage.

"No. I still need to find room to put my shoes." Rin said while pointing to three boxes fill with shoes.

After another two hours of trying to packRin's stuff into the car, they were finally heading to Sesshomaru's condo.

At the condo

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Rin said as she walked in with Kiba in her arms. Kiba jumped down and started to sniff around. "Kiba! Don't you DARE!" Rin scolded her dog, who listened very well.

"He listens well." Sesshomaru said.

"He better. I've sent him to five schools. He's good enough to be in dog shows. But he's nota pure bred, so he can't. But he's still my cute little mutt." Rin said as she scratched the dog's belly. "He's actually more wolf than dog."

"Well, he can stay as long as he doesn't make a mess." Sesshomaru said.

"Don't worry. He won't, unless you make him hold it for to long. If he does, then it was because he couldn't help it. He's trained well enough to know not to." Rin said.

"Good." Sesshomaru said.

"Will you help me move my stuff in?" Rin asked.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said, once again, not sounding too happy about it.

Rin was finally finished moving all her stuff, and had asked Sesshomaru to take her to Inuyasha's house so she could see everyone.

When they got there, Kagome and Kikyo didn't look too happy.

"What happened here?" Rin asked.

"Kagome punched Kikyo in the eye and now Kikyo has a black eye and is threatening to sue." Inuyasha said. "Actually, I find this quite entertaining." He added with a smile.

"And what will your sister have to say about this when she gets here?" Rin asked, and Inuyasha's smile turned into a frown immediately.

"Shit!" He said as he ran to the girls to help break up the fight. "Kagome! Get off of Kikyo! Kikyo! Lay off! No one is suing anyone, and I'm sure Kagome is sorry."

"To hell I am!" Kagome said. "The only thing I'm sorry about is that I wasted my energy making her uglier than she already is." Kagome said.

"You'll hear from my lawyer!" Kikyo yelled.

"Kikyo. You don't have a lawyer." Inuyasha said. "You told us that he quit 'cause you could never win any of your cases."

"Oh yeah. I'll get another lawyer!" Kikyo replied.

"It won't help since you were provoking." Kagome said. "I my dad was a lawyer, and Iwould know."

"Bitch!" Kikyo yelled.

"Hag!" Kagome snapped back.

"Inuyasha. Why don't you come here and give me a kiss to make me feel better?" Kikyo asked.

"'Cause I don't like you like that." Inuyasha replied.

"You know you do." Kikyo replied.

Kagome just found Kikyo's weak spot and decided to use it to her advantage. But she would do it later. When the time was right.

Then Kikyo walked over to Inuyasha and hung on him. "Come-on. You know you want to kiss me." Kikyo said.

"I'd rather kiss a rattle snake." Inuyasha said, as he tried to push Kikyo away, but it was useless.

"You know that's not true."Kikyo said. "It's OK if you're nervous."

"Why would I be nervous? Does it look like I'm blushing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Actually, it does." Kikyo said.

"No, my face is red from trying to hold my breath so I don't breathe any contaminated air from you." Inuyasha replied.

"Whatever." Kikyo said. "I'm going to fix my make-up. Then I'll be back for my kiss."

Just then, a limo drove up to the house and a girl walked out.

She had black hair, and dog-ears, just like Inuyasha's, and had the same golden eyes too. She wore a tank top shirt that was baby blue, and a pair of light tan cargo pants. And on her feet blue Chuck Taylor, Allstars. "Hello everyone!" She yelled.

"Mayuka!" Rin yelled as she ran to the woman.

Kikyo immediately turned around to see the woman. "Oh my god! Are you the real Mayuka, the famous singer?" Kikyo asked.

"That would be me." Mayuka replied.

"Wow! This unbelievable! You are like, my idol! Can I have an autograph?" Kikyo asked.

"Sure." Mayuka said as she pulled out a picture of herself and a pen and signed the picture. "There you go."

"Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me?" Kikyo said.

"I'm sure I don't." Mayuka replied. _And I'm sure I don't want to know._ She thought as she walked towards Inuyasha. "Hello little bro! How's my favorite little sibling?" Mayuka asked.

"Following in your foot steps." Inuyasha replied.

"Good to hear." Mayuka said as she gave Inuyasha a nuggie.

"Stop that!" Inuyasha laughed as he tried to pull away from Mayuka, but couldn't.

Then Kikyo walked back over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha. You never told me you were related to a celebrity." Kikyo said.

"Well that's because I don't tell you a lot of things." Inuyasha said while mocking Kikyo.

"You're so cruel." Kikyo said.

"And you're so bitchy." Inuyasha replied, which earned him a smack in the head from Mayuka. "OWWW!"

"Now what would mom say if she heard you using that tone to a lady?" Mayuka scolded her little brother.

"A lady? She's not a lady! She a fuck'n pest!" Inuyasha yelled, and he earned himself another smack.

"Some things never change do they." Sesshomaru said.

"SESSHY!" Mayuka yelled as she ran to Sesshomaru. "How's my other favorite little brother?"

"Graduated and now a doctor." Sesshomaru said.

"I'm so proud of you." Mayuka replied as she gave Sesshomaru a hug. Then she turned to Inuyasha. "Where are Sango and Miroku?" She asked.

"In the house." Inuyasha replied.

"OK." Then Mayuka walked in to find Sango, Miroku, and Kagome all having a drink in the kitchen. "Hey everyone!" She yelled.

"Mayuka!" Miroku said as he hugged the woman.

"Miroku! You better not grope me!" Mayuka warned. "I'm taken."

"And so is he." Sango said as she too hugged Mayuka. "He's mine now."

"Finally!" Mayuka said. "When did this happen?"

"About a month ago." Miroku said.

"Well it's about time." Then Mayuka looked at Kagome. "What's your name princess?" Mayuka asked in a very friendly tone.

"Kagome Higurashi." Kagome replied. "I'm Rin's cousin and going to be drumming until she recovers."

"Recovers from what?" Mayuka asked.

"She got in a car accident." Sango explained. "So won't be able to drum for a few months."

"Oh. That's a shame." Then Mayuka turned to Kagome. "Well, a friend of the band is a friend of mine. Now we have to teach you how to avoid the paparazzi." Mayuka joked as she gave Kagome a hug. Then Mayuka pulled away. "Oh! I have to introduce you to my new boyfriend"

Then Mayuka pulled everyone out of the house. "Hey Koga! Get your ass out here! I want ya to meet everyone!" Mayuka yelled to the limo. And out came Koga, the wolf demon.

"KOGA!" Kagome yelled.

"KAGOME!" Koga yelled

"You guys know each other?" Mayuka asked.

"I used to date him in junior high." Kagome said.

"Yup! I was the one that all the ladies wanted." Koga said.

"Hardly. You were a runt. I took pity on you most of the time." Kagome said. "And you weren't as annoying as Hojo."

Everyone busted out into laughter at Koga's expense.

"It's OK Koga!" Mayuka laughed. "I still love you!" She continued to laugh and fell to the ground holding her stomach while laughing as tear came out of her eyes.

"Gee thanks. I love you too." Koga said sarcastically.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Wait!" Kikyo gasped. "Are THE Koga from the Bad Boys band?!" Kikyo asked.

"Yep." Koga asked. "Why?"

"Can I have your autograph too?" Kikyo begged as she took a autograph book out of nowhere for Koga to sign.

"Why not." Koga said as he signed the book.

Then Mayuka walked over to Inuyasha after she got all the laughing out of her system.

"So little bro...what did you need my help with?" Mayuka asked.

"We need you to sing for us." Inuyasha replied.

"But Inuyasha! That's my job!" Kikyo complained.

"It still is, we just need you to be backup singer for the battle." Inuyasha replied.

"Whatever. I'm lead singer with you or I'm gone." Kikyo said.

"Then leave Kikyo. 'Cause you're not gonna be lead singer for the Battle of the Bands!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Fine! I'll go sing for a better band than this then!" Kikyo yelled as she walked away.

"Somebody's in a bad mood." Kagome said.

"I heard that you, you wanna be!" Kikyo yelled.

"Wanna be?! Wanna be what? An old hag like you? I don't think so. Go take your sorry ass somewhere else if you don't want to be in this band. And good riddance to ya too!" Kagome yelled back.

And with that, Kikyo was gone.

"Thank god she's gone. I never thought I would get rid of her." Inuyasha sighed.

"But what are we gonna do now?" Rin asked. "We don't have a backup singer now."

"Sure you do." Mayuka said as she put her arm around Kagome. "You sound like you'd have a good singing voice."

"But I play the drums! I can't sing!" Kagome said, very surprised that she was supposed to sing with a celebrity.

"Let me take care of that." Mayuka replied. "Now why don't you get up to that microphone, and sing a little tune for us. I know that you have a good voice."

"But how?" Kagome asked.

"Let's just say, celebrities know our way around. We have our ways of getting info." Mayuka replied. "I know that your name is Kagome Higurashi. You go to Tokyo Junior High School, and you've been held back one year. You are also in all state chorus. Am I right so far?" Mayuka asked.

"How did you?" Kagome asked.

"Like I said, we can get info on anyone." Mayuka replied. "And you also take guitar lessons too, right? You can play almost any instrument given to you, and your father is one of the riches men in Japan."

"You're right. But I've never sung in a concert before." Kagome replied.

"But if you're in all state chorus, then you would think that you have a great voice. I mean, they only send one person from each school once a year to be in that chorus group." Mayuka said. "So give it a try." Mayuka said as she gave Kagome a push up to the microphone.

"But what do I sing?" Kagome asked.

"Whatever you want." Mayuka replied.

"OK." Kagome said as she grabbed the guitar. "This one is called 'Light in Your Eyes.'"

Light in your eye- Sheryl Crow 

Something is happening

Everything's is different

But everything is fine

And this is the good stuff

Yesterday's only what you leave behind

It's only in your mind

You gotta talk to the one who needs you

Talk to the one who understands

Talk to the one who gave you all the light in your eyes

All the light in your eyes

And no use pretending

You never existed until you saw the light

You're just beginning

You haven't missed it

It's ahead of you

And you know what to do

You gotta talk to the one who needs you

Talk to the one who understands

Talk to the one who gave you all the light in your eyes

All the light in your eyes.

"Wow." Inuyasha said.

"Kagome! You never told me you could sing!" Rin yelled. "You never even told me you were in all state chorus!"

"Well, now you know." Kagome replied.

"You were great Kagome!" Sango said.

"I told you. Don't be so shy. Especially if you want to beat that crazy girl at her own game." Mayuka said. "Now! We're gonna have to figure out what songs to teach this girl. I'll find someone to do drums."

"I can do that." Koga said. "I play drums for my band."

"But your band will be in the battle too." Mayuka protested.

"The guys won't mind. Besides, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't even be a band." Koga replied.

"Fine. You can play drums." Mayuka said. "Now why don't we start teaching Kagome some of our old songs to play?"

"OK." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! I want you to teach Kagome as many songs as possible by tomorrow night!" Mayuka said.

"Why tomorrow night?" Inuyasha asked.

"I got you guys a gig." Mayuka replied.

"WHAT?!" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled at the same time.

"Yup. I figured you guys needed some practice in front of an audience before the battle. 'Cause you guy were way too nervous last year. All you do is sty in the garage and play. You need to play in front of an audience so you won't be so nervous this time." Mayuka replied. "Unless you want the competition to kill you again this year."

"Fine. We'll play tomorrow night." Inuyasha said, and he took Kagome's hand. "Come inside so I can give you all the lines for the songs and we can work on singing them." Inuyasha said as he pulled her inside.

Then Koga walked up behind Mayuka and put his arms around her waist.

"I know what you're planning. Do you think it will work with them?" Koga asked.

"I really do. I think it would do some good for Inuyasha." Mayuka replied. Then she turned around and landed a quick kiss on Koga's lips. "Come-on. I have to teach you the drums for our music." Mayuka said as she pulled Koga over to the drums, leaving Miroku, Sango, Rin, and Sesshomaru with nothing to do. Then Mayuka popped back out of the garage. "You guys get in here too! You need as much practice as everyone!"

"I think I'll go home." Sesshomaru replied.

"Fluffy. Forgetting something?" Mayuka said, eyeing Rin.

"How did you know?" Rin asked.

"I saw you guys drive up to together, and had my agent check it out for me." Mayuka said. "You two have a good three months together!"

"This is scary. She can figure out anything she wants about anybody." Rin said as she got into the car.

"It is scary." Sesshomaru replied as he started to drive back to the apartment.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Sesshomaru and Rin returned to Sesshy's apartment.

Sesshomaru turned the car off and the two got out and went into the building. They went in and stood in front of the elevator doors, waiting for the elevator to get to them.

There was silence. No one said anything.

Bing! The elevator doors opened and Sesshomaru and Rin walked in. Sesshomaru pressed the button for the fourth floor. The doors closed, and the two waited.

Rin didn't say anything, but the silence was killing her. She started to twirl her fingers around and weave them together. Just getting to the fourth floor seemed like it was taking forever.

Bing! The doors opened and the two walked out. Sesshomaru led the way to the apartment room and Rin followed. Sesshomaru took out his key and opened the door. "I'll be sure to get you a spare key." Sesshomaru said as he walked in.

Rin didn't say anything, until they got inside.

Sesshomaru sat down at the table. He just sat there and did nothing.

"OK. This silence is killing me!" Rin yelled. "Tell me something about yourself! Anything!"

"There's nothing to say." Sesshomaru replied.

"Well I'm bored!" Rin yelled. "What do you do in your free time?!"

"I like to be left alone." Sesshomaru replied.

"That's what's wrong with you!" Rin yelled. "Come-on! You need to get out!" Rin yelled as she pulled Sesshomaru out the door and grabbed his car keys.

Rin drug Sesshomaru out into the parking lot and put him in the passenger seat of his car. Rin sat in the driver's seat and turned the car on.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"I'm getting you out!" Rin yelled. "You spend so much time alone that you don't know how to be fun or anything!"

"No! Shouldn't I be driving MY car?!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"You wouldn't know where to go!" Rin said as she drove out of the parking lot. "Now don't bug the driver! I wouldn't want to wreck YOUR car!" Rin said with a smirk aas she headed to their destination.

Back with Inuyasha...

"Mayuka! Would you stop bugging me!" Inuyasha yelled at his sister.

Mayuka had been bugging Inuyasha all day since everyone had left about plans for the band.

"But Inuyasha! You're the manager of the band! You have to work harder than everyone else! When they're not practicing with you, you should be making new songs. When they are here, you should be practicing." Mayuka yelled.

"Whatever." Inuyasha sighed as he slammed his door in Mayuka's face.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Rin had been driving for over a half hour now. And Sesshomaru was getting annoyed at the fact that Rin was still driving his car.

"Where are we going?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Somewhere where you've never been before probably." Rin replied, then she turned into a parking garage. She pulled into the garage and parked the car. She opened the door and got out. "Come-on." She told Sesshomaru.

"I'm not leaving." Sesshomaru replied.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THE CAR FLUFFY!" Rin yelled, and Sesshomaru did as told.

"Why did you just call me fluffy?" Sesshomaru asked.

"'Cause I saw a picture of you in your apartment and you were wearing some sort of big fluffy thing." Rin replied.

"Don't call me fluffy again." Sesshomaru warned.

"Whatever. Now come-on!" Rin yelled as she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and drug him outside.

"Where are we going?" Sesshomaru almost yelled this time.

"It's a surprise! Now shut-p and follow me!" Rin yelled as she continued to drag Sesshomaru out.

Rin finally stopped walking when she came to a building.

Sesshomaru looked at it. He had never seen this place before. It wasn't very big and had the name 'The Bar' in red neon letters.

"What is this place?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You won't know unless you come in." Rin said as she pulled Sesshomaru into 'The Bar'.

When they walked in, there were people everywhere. There really wasn't a place to sit. All you could do was stand and wait to get to the bar so you could order a drink.

"What is this place?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You saw the name in the front." Rin replied. "Now just follow me." Rin said as she squeezed between people so she could get to the bar. Sesshomaru followed, but needed constant saving from drunken women. And Rin was more than happy to get the women away from him.

Rin finally got to the bar with Sesshomaru. "Hey Blue!" Rin yelled.

Then a woman looked up. She had bright blue hair blue eyes. And she was wearing a baby blue cut-off t-shirt with a pair of short shorts.

"Hey Rin!" Blue replied. "Where's Inuyasha? I haven't seen him in a while!"

"He's probably keeping Mayuka off his case. Do you need some help? Looks like the line is backed up pretty long." Rin offered.

"Sure. Come-on back." Blue said, then she noticed Sesshomaru. "Who's Mr. Hottie?" Blue asked.

"That's Sesshomaru. He's a real stiff and I brought him here to loosen up." Rin replied. "But it doesn't seem to be working. Hasn't cracked a smile since we left Inuyasha's. Oh! That's right! You don't know! Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's brother." Rin explained.

"Really?! I never would have guessed!" Blue replied. "But, how come you don't have any doggy ears?"'

"I'm his half brother." Sesshomaru replied, his voice still monotone.

"So what'll it be?" Blue asked Sesshomaru.

"I'll have a martini." Sesshomaru replied.

"O-"

"They don't have any!" Rin interrupted Blue.

"Margarita?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nope." Rin replied, then she was pulled away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Blue whispered.

"He needs to loosen up. Don't give him any drinks that are a little on the pricey side. Just keep saying no until he gets to a good old-fashioned beer. Got-it?" Rin asked.

"Got-it." Blue said with a smirk on her face. Then the two girls looked back up at Sesshomaru. "So what can we get ya stud?"

"How about a Pina Colada?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nope." Blue said.

"A Hurricane?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sorry." Rin answered.

"Bloody Mary?"

"No."

"Ginentonic?"

"Notta."

"Well what do you have at this bar?" Sesshomaru asked, obviously getting annoyed.

"Beer, and beer and..." Blue started.

"And beer!" Rin finished.

"Then I'll have a beer." Sesshomaru replied.

"What kind?" Rin asked.

"What do you mean 'What kind?' I just want a beer." Sesshomaru asked.

"Have you ever ordered a beer before?" Blue asked.

"No." Sesshomaru replied, a bit of a laugh in his voice.

"OK. You need to learn something." Rin said. "When you walk into a bar like this one, you don't order the type of drink you usually do. Here, there's just beer. But there are different types of beer. There's Bud, Honikan, Mike's, and a whole bunch of other's. You could never name all the different types."

"OK. What's the best type, in your opinion?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Budweiser." Rin replied.

"OK. Then I'll have that." Sesshomaru replied.

"Alright, Bud it is." Blue said as she took out and beer glass and poured Sesshomaru a full cup of beer.

"A few more of them and you'll be straightened out. But I have one more question." Rin said.

"What's that?" Sesshomaru asked as he stared at the glass of beer in front of him.

"Have you ever been drunk before in your life?" Rin asked.

"No." Sesshomaru replied.

"Danm! And how old are you?" Blue asked.

"About twenty-three." Sesshomaru replied.

"Well, you're gonna get drunk for the first time in your life tonight." Rin stated. "Now drink that beer and we'll be sure to keep them coming."

"Why do you want me to get drunk?" Sesshomaru asked.

"OK. You need to loosen up. I brought you here so you could do that. And you need to get drunk, laid, anything to get you loosened up! You're too much of a stiff for your own health." Rin explained. "And I've dealt with men like you before and there should be no reason why I can get you to lighten up."

"Whatever." Sesshomaru said as he took a sip of the beer, and to his surprise, it wasn't that bad. "This is good." He said.

"OK. I'll be back after I help blue with taking some orders." Rin said as she walked away.

AN- well there it is. Now should I make Sesshy get drunk tonight or not is my question. All-well. I guess you'll see what I do to him in the next chapter. Hehehehehehehehehehe.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

About an hour had past, and Sesshomaru only drank two beers.

Then Rin went back to him. "Ready for another?"

"Are you crazy?!" Sesshomaru said. "Do you want me to get drunk?!"

"Yep!" Rin replied. "Be right back with another. And you're paying for it."

Sesshomaru sighed. What on Earth did he do to deserve this? He asked himself over and over again, but couldn't find an answer to that question.

With Kagome...

It was nine in the evening. She was about to go to bed when the phone rang.

She picked it up. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hi Kagome." A familiar voice said.

"Hojo?!" Kagome almost yelled into her phone. "What do you want this late at night?!"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" Hojo asked.

"Well Hojo, I'll call you back after I check my EMPTY calendar." Kagome replied.

"OK." Hojo said, not sounding to sad.

"Oh! But don't wait by the phone for me to call back, 'cause it might take me a while to find some stuff to fill my EMPTY calendar with." Kagome added.

"OK. Call soon." Hojo said then hung up.

"God that boy is stupid." Kagome said as she put the phone back down. Then the phone rang again. "Now what?"

Kagome picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi. Is this the Higurashi residence?" A voice said.

"Maybe. Who's this?" Kagome asked.

"I just wanted to let you know, stay away from Inuyasha. He's mine. So leave him alone, or else." Then the person hung up the phone.

"Bitch. Nobody prank calls me." Kagome said as she put in 45 so she could get the number of the person who called. "1-503-457-1104." She told herself as she wrote down the number. Then she typed in the number for the operator.

"Operator." A woman's voice said.

"Hi. Could you tell me the owner of this phone number?" Kagome asked.

"What's the number?" The woman asked.

"1-503-457-1104." Kagome replied.

"The number belongs to Kikyo Miguma." The woman said.

"Thank you." Kagome replied, then hung up the phone. "I think I'll pay Kikyo a visit tomorrow." Kagome told herself as she walked over to her bed and went to sleep.

With Rin and Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru was definitely drunk now. Rin had given him six beers, and now he was asking for more.

"You don't need anymore." Blue replied.

"You shouldn't back talk to the costumer." Sesshomaru said drunkenly.

"I don't care. Rin gave you too many beers." Blue said. "Hey Rin!"

"What is it Blue?" Rin asked.

"Congrats. You got him drunk. Now take him home." Blue replied.

"Got it. I only needed him to loosen up a bit." Rin said.

"And this is what you did with the rest of the guys." Blue added.

"And it works too. So I'll see-ya." Rin said as she jumped over the bar and took Sesshomaru by the hand. "Come on Fluffy." Rin said as she pulled Sesshomaru out the door.

"You know. You're beautiful." Sesshomaru said (AN- remember, he's drunk).

"Yes I know." Rin replied.

"Where are we going?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm taking you home." Rin replied.

It took Rin about a half hour to get Sesshomaru back to the car. She put him in the passenger's seat and drove back to his apartment.

Once she got him to the apartment and inside, she threw him on his bed and just let him sleep there. "She's gonna have a huge hangover in the morning." Rin said to herself as she walked back to her room and went to bed.

The Next Morning...

Rin woke up first. She was sleeping in a soft bed, but what she didn't expect was to have someone's arm around her.

"What am I doing here?" Rin asked herself. "Please don't say a slept walked into Sesshomaru's room." She prayed, but when she looked at the room around her, it was Sesshomaru's room.

Then Sesshomaru woke up to fin d Rin in his arms, and to find he had a huge hangover. "Rin?" He asked.

"What?" Rin asked.

"What are you in my bed?" He asked.

"Umm...there's something you need to know." Rin replied. "I sleep walk."

"WHAT?!" Sesshomaru yelled. Then he grabbed his head in pain. "Rin? What did I do last night?"

"You got drunk. I think it was your first time. Now, you're having something called a hangover. You always get one after you get drunk the previous night." Rin explained.

"I know what a hangover is." Sesshomaru replied.

"I'll go make you a prairie oyster. They're really good for hangovers." Rin said as she got up and ran into the kitchen.

Sesshomaru thought about how he ended up in this mess, hoping it was all just some dream that he couldn't wake up from. But it wasn't. "I wish this was just a dream." Sesshomaru said as he got up and headed out into the kitchen to have his first prairie oyster. (I think that's what they're called. I'm not sure).

"Here it is." Rin said as she handed Sesshomaru a glass with an egg and a few other things in it. "It might taste a little nasty, but it will help with the hangover. You might want to hold your nose while drinking it."

Sesshomaru just stared at the glass and tried to figure out what Rin had put in it. Then he was asking himself if he really wanted to get rid of the hangover that badly. He picked up the glass and drank it all in one gulp. Then he made a really ugly face that showed that he didn't enjoy the taste too much. "What the hell is in that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I can't remember. I just know what to put in so well that I really don't know until I go to make one." Rin replied.

_Great. I have a crazy girl living in my apartment that sleep walks and wakes up in my arms in the morning. _Sesshomaru thought.

Rin was dressed and ready to go out in minutes. "Ready to go?" Rin asked.

"Where are you going now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I have to go to Inuyasha's. They're practicing today." Rin replied. "I at least have to be there to watch."

"Whatever." Sesshomaru said as he got up and walked out the door.

AN- Well, Sesshomaru got drunk for the first time in his life. Ain't that great. Wonder what I'll do to the characters in the next chapter. Maybe I should have Kagome find out where Kikyo lives and then beat the hell out of her. I don't know.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Kagome got out of bed that morning and took a shower. After she got dressed, she grabbed a phone book and looked for a certain someone's address.

"5th Avenue Condos, C7." Kagome said to herself as she copied it onto a piece of paper.

After she got some breakfast, Kagome grabbed her car keys and walked out the door to take care of some business.

At 5th Avenue Condos, in front of C7...

Kagome knocked on the door.

No one answered.

Kagome knocked on the door again. Then she noticed the peep whole in the door. She covered it with her finger.

Then Kagome heard someone turning the doorknob from inside the condo. The door opened to reveal...

"Good morning Kikyo." Kagome said. "I just wanted to say thank you for calling me last night, and to give you a present."

"What's that?" Kikyo asked sleepily.

"This." Kagome said right before punching Kikyo in the nose. "Hope you enjoy your fractured nose."

"You bitch!" Kikyo yelled as she put her hand under her nose.

"Just goes to show that you should never prank call people and expect them to do what you want." Kagome said as she started to walk away, then she turned around. "Oh! And by the way, I WON'T stay away from Inuyasha."

"BITCH!" Kikyo yelled.

"Thanks for the compliment." Kagome replied, making Kikyo even more infuriated.

Then Kagome walked away and left.

At Inuyasha's house...

Everyone was at the house except for Kagome.

"Where is she?!" Inuyasha yelled. "Rin! Shouldn't you be keeping track of your cousin?!"

"I don't know where she is! I'm staying at Sesshomaru's, remember?" Rin replied.

"Yeah. But still. I told everyone to be here by noon." Inuyasha stated. "And it's half past!"

"I can't help that." Rin replied.

Then a car pulled up, and Kagome walked out.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Inuyasha asked.

"Nice to see you too." Kagome replied. "I had to visit your girlfriend and give her a present."

"YOU gave KIKYO a PRESENT?!" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. I gave her a fractured nose." Kagome replied with a smirk on her face.

"Oh. Well, that a great present for her." Inuyasha said. "Now let's get to work." He said, and everyone went their instruments. "Kagome? Do you remember the song, Ten Days?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think so. Just start playing music, and I'll sing what I can." Kagome replied as she stepped up to the microphone.

Mayuka was standing in front of the band to make sure they did everything correct. (AN- in case you haven't noticed, Mayuka is a perfectionist.)

_Kagome started to sing._

At the doorway, of my heart

All the leaves are falling down

And though I try to pick them up

There's so many, I think I'd drown

Ten days have come and gone

Ten days and I'm all alone

And all that I can do, is pray and pray

Ten days, I've seen the rain

Coming down on a sunny day

But all I've gotta do is pray, and pray

And pray

At the doorway of my life

I feel the pain, but feel no shame

What I've got, I keep inside

Some things change, but I'm still the same

Ten days have come and gone

Ten days and I'm all alone

And all that I can do, is pray and pray

Ten days, I've seen the rain

Coming down on a sunny day

But all I've gotta do is pray, and pray

And pray

And if you're going my way

Don't think that I'll bend

'Cause this is where

I think this is the end

Ten days have come and gone

Ten days and I'm all alone

And all that I can do, is pray and pray

Ten days, I've seen the rain

Coming down on a sunny day

But all I've gotta do is pray, and pray

And pray

Ten days have come and gone

Ten days and I'm not alone

And all that I had to do, is pray and pray

Ten days, and there's no rain

Coming down on a sunny day

And all I've gotta do is pray, and pray

And pray

"Great job guys!" Mayuka congratulated the band. "You sound perfect!"

"Thanks Mayuka." Kagome replied.

"No problem. Now I've made some new songs for you." Mayuka said as she pulled out some music notes. She handed them out to everyone. "The song is called You Don't See Me." Mayuka said. "Now just play wants on the papers and it should sound OK. But I'm gonna tell each of you when to start."

"Got-it." Miroku said.

"OK. Now, Inuyasha you start with the guitar." Mayuka said, and Inuyasha started playing his guitar. "Now Kagome, you start singing, now."

This is the place where I sit

This is the park where I loved you too much

Is this as hard as is it gets

'Cause getting tired of pretending I'm tuff

I'm here if you want

I'm yours, you can hold me

I'm empty, and aching, and tumbling, and breaking

'Cause you don't see me

And you don't need me

And you don't love me

The way I wish you would

The way I know you could

"OK. Koga, start with the drums." Mayuka said.

_Kagome continued to sing._

I dream a world where you understand

But I dream a million sleepless nights

I dream of fire when you touch my

But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights

I'm speechless and faded

It's too complicated

Is this how the book end

Nothing but good friends

'Cause you don't see me

And you don't need me

And you don't love me

The way I wish you would

"Miroku, start with the bass!" Mayuka said, and Miroku started to play the bass.

_Kagome continued._

This is the place in my heart

This is the place where I'm falling aart

Isn't this just where we met

And is this the last chance that I'll ever get

I wish I was lonely

Instead of just only

Crystal and see through and not enough to you

'Cause you don't see me

And you don't need me

And you don't love me

The way I wish you would

'Cause you don't see me

And you don't need me

And you don't love me

The way I wish you would

The way I know you could

"Excellent!" Mayuka yelled.

"OK. I have a song that I made last night. It doesn't have a name, so I'll just sing it and maybe we could figure something out together." Kagome announced.

"OK." Inuyasha replied.

"I'm going to need the guitar though." Kagome said. "Everyone just follow my lead."

_Kagome started to play the guitar._

I feel good, yeah I feel fine

I stopped complaining all the time

Look in your eyes, and baby I'll get by

So don't be fooled by what you see

In movie, magazines, and on TV

'Cause what do they don't know about you and me

_Mayuka joined in._

We don't care

What they say

We'll be alright

_Kagome alone._

We'll be Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay

Stand up straight and stand up tall

Ain't got to waist your time in shopping malls

Slam the door and let's tare down the walls

_Mayuka joined._

Crank it

Let's mess around

Be who you are

_Kagome alone._

'Cause you're a staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah!

"That was great Kagome!" Rin said. "When did make that up?"

"Last night. I was so bored." Kagome replied.

"Well, I think it's time for a lunch break." Miroku said as he walked over to Sango. "What do you thin Inuyasha?"

"I think I could go for some lunch." Inuyasha replied.

"So where to?" Sango asked.

"How about that new place on 8th Street? What's it called?" Kagome asked.

"I know what you're talking about!" Mayuka stated. "It's called the Shikon Club. It's actually pretty good. And I can get us in for free."

"Great!" Rin said. "Let's go!"

"Everyone in the limo!" Mayuka exclaimed.

Everyone piled into the limo. It was big enough to fit everyone. But Sesshomaru didn't get in.

"Come-on Sesshy!" Mayuka said as she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand.

Sesshomaru pulled away. "No thanks. I'll just go have some fast food instead."

"Come-on. I know you've never had fun." Mayuka replied. Then Rin popped her head out of the limo.

"GET YOUR ASS IN THE LIMO FLUFFY!!!!" Rin yelled.

"Fluffy?" Mayuka asked, a bit shocked.

"Don't ask. I don't even know why she calls me that." Sesshomaru replied as he walked over to the limo and got in.

AN- You had better like this chapter! It took me an hour to get all the lyrics typed in. Trying to type lyrics to songs when the cover of the case doesn't have them is hard! I need more sugar! ;;;;searches the whole kitchen, but no candy is found;;;; WHERE THE HELL DID ALL THE CANDY GO?!?!?!?! This isn't funny!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Once the gang got to the club, it was packed. People were everywhere trying to get in. And it was only noon!

"How are we supposed to get into this place?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Just follow me." Mayuka said as she walked up to the door. Then a bulky man looked at her.

"Hello Mayuka." The man said.

"Hey Max! How have you been?" Mayuka asked.

"Fine, and you?" Max asked.

"Doing great! And I'm ready for some lunch!" Mayuka replied.

'Well you know you're allowed to just walk right in." Max replied. Then he looked at Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Koga, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Rin. "Are these your friends?" Max asked.

"Yeah. Max, these are my two little brothers and their friends." Mayuka said.

"I thought you only had one." Max replied.

"Nope, two." Mayuka said as she walked in. "Catch ya later."

"See-ya." Max replied, then went back to letting people in the club.

Once everyone walked in, Kagome gasped in amazement.

"This place looks so cool!" Rin yelled. "You could really get drunk here Sesshomaru!"

"WHAT?!" Mayuka and Inuyasha both yelled at once.

"You got drunk?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"YOU?!" Mayuka yelled.

"Yeah! I got him drunk last night. And this morning he had his first hangover!" Rin replied.

"Wow!" Mayuka yelled in surprise. "Congrats Sesshy!"

"It's nothing to be proud of." Sesshomaru replied.

"True. My first time was two years ago!" Inuyasha laughed.

"And how old were you?" Mayuka asked sternly.

"Umm..." Inuyasha said, then decided that he should shut-up now.

"Umm what?" Mayuka asked sternly.

"19." Inuyasha replied with his head down.

"You should know better than that Inuyasha!" Mayuka scolded. "What do you think Mother would say?!"

"Sorry." Inuyasha replied.

"Danm right your sorry. And you'll be sorry tonight!" Mayuka yelled.

"I said I was sorry!" Inuyasha yelled.

Then Koga stepped in. "Now Mayuka, what's done is done. Just let it go." Koga said as he put his hands on Mayuka's shoulders.

"Fine." Mayuka sighed.

"Come-on guys! Let's party!" Rin yelled.

"OK. Follow me." Mayuka said as she led everyone to a table.

"Why this table?" Sesshomaru asked.

"This place has tables that are specifically for celebrities and their guests. If they put us out there, then we would never even get to eat." Mayuka replied. "Plus, it's quieter over here, so we won't have to scream at the top of our lungs just to talk to each other."

"Good point." Sesshomaru said, then sat down.

Then a waitress walked up to the table.

"Hey Mayuka!" The waitress said.

"How ya do'n Lila?" Mayuka asked.

"Good. What can I get ya?" Lila asked.

"I'll have a Margarita." Mayuka replied.

"And you guys?" Lila asked.

"I'll have a Pepsi." Kagome said.

"Make it two." Sango added.

"I'll have scotch." Sesshomaru said.

"I'll have a beer." Inuyasha said.

"Actually, he'll have a Pepsi too." Mayuka replied.

"What are you doing?! I'm old enough to drink!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No you're not while I'm here. Now sit down Inuyasha Honda Hanyou." Mayuka said sternly.

Inuyasha sat down, knowing that when his middle name was said, Mayuka meant business.

"I'll have a beer." Koga said to the waitress.

"And I'll have a Bloody Mary." Miroku said.

"OK. I'll be back with your drinks." Lila said, then walked away.

It was quiet for a few moments, until Rin broke the silence.

"So...how long have you two been going out?" Rin asked, trying desperately to make some sort of conversation.

"About two months." Mayuka replied.

"And it hasn't been on news yet?" Sango asked.

"Nope. We do our best to keep it from getting out." Koga said.

Then someone walked onto the stage of the club. "Excuse me!" A man said. "It seems we have some one here today, and we were hoping she would grace us with a little tune." The man said. "Mayuka, would you like to sing a song for us?"

"I'd love to!!!" Mayuka yelled to the man on stage, then she grabbed Inuyasha, and Koga. "I'm gonna need some help from you two." She said as she drug the boys onto the stage with her.

Once Mayuka got on stage, she grabbed the electric guitar, and handed Inuyasha the bass guitar. "I know you can play bass, and I need you to for me." Then she turned to Koga. "Koga. I need you to play drums for me. We're gonna do, rock this country." Mayuka said.

"Got-it." Inuyasha replied.

Koga sat behind the drums, ready to start.

Mayuka walked up to the microphone. "Hello everyone! I hope you're enjoying yourself!" Mayuka yelled into the microphone. "Well, I have a new song for you tonight. It's called Rock This Country!" Then Mayuka started to play her guitar.

I woke up this morning with a buzz rollin' 'round in my brain 

_I haven't been drinkin' but it feels pretty good just the same_

_It must contagious- it looks like it's goin' around_

_It's cool once you catch it- you can't keep your feet on the ground_

_C'mon, C'mon- let's get something started_

_C'mon, C'mon- let's start something now_

_We're gonna rock this country_

_We're gonna rock this country_

_Every brown-eyed boy- every blue-eyed girl_

_Gotta really go psycho- give it a whirl_

_We're gonna rock this country_

_Right out of this world_

_Ah-oo-na-na-na..._

_From Utah to Texas, Minnesota, Mississippi too_

_Or Nevada, no matter where you live- this buzz is for you_

_C'mon, C'mon- let's get something started_

_C'mon, C'mon- let's start something now_

_We're gonna rock this country_

_We're gonna rock this country_

_Every brown-eyed boy- every blue-eyed girl_

_Gotta really go psycho- give it a whirl_

_We're gonna rock this country_

_Right out of this world_

_Ah-oo-na-na-na..._

_We're pluggin' in the power_

_Crankin' up the sound_

_It's comin' your direction_

_It's headin' to your town_

_We're kickin' up dust_

_Blowin' off steam_

_Let's get nuts now_

_Everybody scream_

_We're gonna rock this country_

_We're gonna rock this country_

_Every brown-eyed boy- every blue-eyed girl_

_Gotta really go psycho- give it a whirl_

_We're gonna rock this country_

_Right out of this world_

_Ah-oo-na-na-na..._

The crowd of people in the club screamed for Mayuka.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Mayuka said into the microphone. "Now this is a slow one for all the couples to dance to. "Hey Inuyasha, we won't be needed a bass guitarists. Why don't you go dance with Kagome?"

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled.

And the whole audience started laughing.

"I said, why don't you go dance with Kagome?" Mayuka repeated. "Go on. Have fun."

Inuyasha walked of stage and went straight to the table. He sat down in his chair.

"Aren't you going to dance with Kagome?" Rin asked.

"No. I don't dance." Inuyasha replied.

"Then I'll teach you." Kagome said as she got up. Then she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor.

"I know how to dance, I just don't like to." Inuyasha said.

"Well, if you know how, then it shouldn't be that big of a deal." Kagome said as she put her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said as he put his hands on Kagome's waist. Now all they needed was the music.

Then Mayuka put the guitar down and went to the keyboard and put a floppy disk out of her pocket. "People! Never leave the house without your floppy disks!" Mayuka said to the audience and everyone laughed.

Mayuka put the floppy disk into the keyboard and started to play music.

_I was waiting for so long_

_For a miracle to come_

_Everyone told me to be strong_

_Hold on and don't shed a tear_

_So through the darkness and good times_

_I knew I'd make it through_

_And the world thought I had it all_

_But I was waiting for you_

_Hush now_

_I see a light in the sky_

_Oh it's almost blinding me_

_I can't believe I've been touch by an angel_

_With love_

_Let the rain come down_

_And wash away my tears_

_Let it fill my soul _

_And drown my fears_

_Let it shatter the walls_

_For a new sun_

_A new day has come_

_A new day has come_

_Where it was dark now there is light_

_Where there was pain, now there's joy_

_Where there was weakness, I found my strength_

_All in the eyes of a boy_

_Hush now_

_I see a light in the sky_

_Oh it's almost blinding me_

_I can't believe I've been touch by an angel_

_With love_

_Let the rain come down_

_And wash away my tears_

_Let it fill my soul _

_And drown my fears_

_Let it shatter the walls_

_For a new sun_

_A new day has come_

_A new day has come_

_Hush now_

_I see a light in the sky_

_Oh it's almost blinding me_

_I can't believe I've been touch by an angel_

_With love_

_Let the rain come down_

_And wash away my tears_

_Let it fill my soul _

_And drown my fears_

_Let it shatter the walls_

_For a new sun_

_A new day has come_

_A new day has come_

The crowd cheered for Mayuka. "Thank you! But that's all the songs I have for now. And I'll be sure to come back and sing for you guys!" Mayuka said into the microphone, then she walked of stage.

AN- OK. Sorry I had to end there, but it is a long chapter, so I'll save some for the next chapter. See-ya then!


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

****

After lunch, everyone went home. But Inuyasha still didn't hear the end of it from Mayuka. Thank go Koga was there.

"Inuyasha, you should be practicing. Not watching this junk on TV." Mayuka said as she grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"I have a life other than with the band! And I want to live that life when we're not practicing!" Inuyasha yelled before snatching the remote out of Mayuka's hand and changinh the channel back to what he was watching.

"But-"

"Mayuka. Why don't you just leave him alone? He works hard enough as it is." Koga stopped Mayuka.

"Hmph." Mayuka said before heading upstairs. "I'll be in my room." Mayuka said, then wnet upstairs.

"How can you stand dating her?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know, but I do." Koga replied.

"You must have a lot of patience." Inuyasha said. "Isn't there a football game on tonight?"

"Yeah. Channel four." Koga replied.

With Sesshy and Rin.............

Sesshomaru was watching TV and Rin was in the shower. The Sesshomaru heard the water turn off. And then he saw Rin walking through the living room in nothing but a towl.

"Why don't you use the bathroom that's in your bedroom?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because it doesn't have a shower. Only a bath tub. Whereas yours has the shower and no bath tub." Rin replied. "Oh! And Sesshomaru. We need to go to Home Depot tommorrow."

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked, afriad of what the answer would be.

"I'm gonna need to repaint that room. I cannot stand that ugly blue in there. It's so.....BORING." Rin said.

"You are not painting that room." Sesshomaru stated.

"I think I'll get pink. Or maybe lavender. No! Stripes with pink, lavender, and baby blue." Rin thought about it.

"You are not painting that room." Sesshomaru repeated himself.

"Thanks Sesshomaru. But we'll have to get up early so we can get the paint and be able to finish by the end of the day." Rin replied, then walked into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Why did I have to get stuck with HER again?" Sesshomaru sighed.

"You got stuck with me because of your hospital project thingy!" Sesshomaru heard Rin answer his question from in her bedroom.

Sesshomaru sighed and decided to go to bed.

"Good night Fluffy!" Rin yelled from in her room.

Sesshomaru sighed and went into his room and got ready for bed.

With Miroku and Sango.......

Miroku and Sango had just gotten home. They were now living together, taking their relationship to the next level.

"Home sweet home." Miroku said as he put the keys in the little basket on the kitchen counter.

It was a small ranch house that Miroku inherited when his father died. There was one bedroom, one guest room, a living room, kitchen, dining room, family room, and two bathrooms. It was very clean thanks to Sango little cleaning day on Sundays after church. Miroku was still getting used to getting up a seven in the morning on a Sunday.

Miroku went into the living room to watch TV. The living room had the basics and a few extras. There was a TV, two love seats, a coffee table, telephone on the wall, a light in the ceiling, VCR, desk with a computer and lamp on it, and pictures on the wall of Miroku and Sango and their families.

"Don't stay up too late Miroku. We have church tommorrow." Sango said as she kissed Miroku on the cheek.

"Why do we go to church again?" Miroku asked.

"So we can be forgived for our sins. Lord knows you need it." Sango replied with a soft smile.

"OK. But I'm only going for you." Miroku replied.

"I know." Sango said, then kissed Miroku. "Good night." She said, then went in to the bedroom.

The bedroom had lavender walls and one queen size bed with lavender sheets on it. There were two dressers and a mirror. And then were more pictures of Sango and Miroku on the walls.

Sango walked over to the wardrobe that had her clothes in it and pulled out her PJ's. She changed into them and got into bed.

Miroku was still watching TV in the living room, and flipping through the channels trying the find something to watch, but so far, nothing was on. So he decided to turn off the TV and go to bed.

Miroku walked into the bedroom and put on a pair of boxers and jumped into bed with Sango.

"Good night Miroku." Sango said. Then Miroku turned off the light and the two were asleep in minutes.

With Kagome..............

Kagome was finishing her dinner. After she finished she would go to bed.

Then she heard the doorbell ring.

"Who would come at six at night?" Kagome asked as she moved towards the door, grabbing her baseball bat on the way. She held the bat behind her back so the person wouldn't be able to see it.

She went to the door and looked through the peep hole. The person was wearing sun glasses and had blondish brownish hair. He wore a leather jacket.

"It's spring time. Why would someone wear a leather jacket now?" Kagome asked herself. "Who is it?" Kagome asked.

"Umm....Delivery, for Kagome Higurashi." The man said.

"I think you have the wrong address. Kagome Higurashi is my neighbor next door." Kagome tried to get the man to leave.

"Sorry, the package says this address." The man said.

Kagome opened the door. She lifted the bat above her head ready to hit the person.

Then the man took the sunglasses off. "Whoa Kagome! Watch it with that bat!" The man said.

"Yusuke!" Kagome yelled happily as she jumped into the man's arms. "Why did you scare me like that?"

"I thought that's what little sisters were for? To scare." Yusuke asked.

"No. You're supposed to love and care for them." Kagome said.

"Whatever." Yusuke replied, then carried Kagome back into the house.

AN- What do you think of that? Giving Kagome an older brother. I got that idea from my friend Amanda. She's loves Inuyasha, but isn't too good at writing stories. So she likes to give me some ideas and I work off of that. But this is the first time I've actually used one of her ideas. No offence Amanda. All-well, wonder what this big brother is like. Hmmmm............


	11. Chapter 10

AN- OK. I have gotten some e-mails about Kagome's older brother from so readers. And here are my answers to those questions.

One person asked me if it was Yusuke Yurameshi from Yu Yu Hakisho. Well, sry but it's not. You can imagine that that's what he looks like, but in this story, Kagome's older brother has Blondish hair. His hair looks kinda like Hojo's actually. So, no Yusuke Yurameshi.

Another person informed me that Kagome doesn't have an older brother and that she has a little brother named Sota. I know this. I watch the show. And in this story, Kagome does have Sota as her little brother, but she also has an older brother named Yusuke. I didn't know what else to call him. So....... on with the story.

****

**Chapter 10:**

****

"So...What are you doing here?" Kagome asked her older brother as they ate dinner together.

"Do I have to have a reason for wnating to see my little sister?" Yusuke asked. "I just heard that you were in town and the college I go to is only a few miles away from here. So I decided to drop by."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you did." Kagome replied. "How's college?"

"Hard." Yusuke complained. "I have essays almost weekly now. I get barelyt any free time during the weekends. I can't wait til our next vacation."

"Well, I've decided not to go to college." Kagome stated.

"Why not?" Yusuke asked.

"Because, I like to do wood shop and mechanics and stuff like that. I'm in highschool taking all those classes now." Kagome replied.

"Still Kagome, it wouldn't hurt to go and get at least a Bachelors Degree in something." Yusuke told his little sister.

"No. I'm just gonna get a job somewhere without a degree." Kagome replied.

"Well, it's your life." Yusuke said as he patted Kagome on the head.

"Thanks." Kagome replied. "Are you going back to the college tonight? I mean it's a thirty minute drive to get back. I have an extra bedroom if you want to spend the night." Kagome suggested.

"Why not. I guess I could stay the night." Yusuke replied.

"Great! I'll get the room ready." Kagome said, then went to go prepare the guest room.

Next Mornig at Miroku's and Sango's house.................

"Miroku! Hurry up! We're gonna be late for church!" Sango yelled.

"But Sango! It's seven in the morning!" Miroku complained.

"And you still need to get a shower, get a shower, and get breakfast. And there's a half hour drive to the church from here." Sango replied.

"Do we have to go?" Miroku asked.

"YES!!!" Sango yelled. Then she stomped over to where Miroku was still laying in bed. She still had her PJ's on, but all she needed to do was get dressed in the morning.

Sango pulled the covers off of Miroku. "Get out of b-"

Miroku pulled Sango down towards him and gave her a passionate kiss. And then he deepend it even more.

Sango pulled away after a few minutes and looked at Miroku.

"We could be forgiven for our sins next week." Miroku said, then pulled Sango back in for another kiss.

And yes they did end up missing church and Miroku got pounded for it when Sango realized it.

With Inuyasha and Mayuka and Koga.................

Inuyasha was the first one up that morning. It was Sunday, so there was no practice today. But then Inuyasha heard the doorbell ring.

Inuyasha went to the door and opened it to reveal Kagome carrying a box full of munchkins from Dunken Donuts.

"What are you doing here? It's Sunday and it's ten in the morning." Inuyasha asked.

"I came for practice." Kagome replied as she walked in.

"We don't have practice on Sunday though." Inuyasha replied. Then he realized he had nothing on but his boxers. His Pokemon boxers at that.

Kagome noticed this too. "Nice boxers." Kagome laughed.

"Very funny." Inuyasha said with a glare.

"Sorry. But why do you wear those? Aren't they for little kids?" Kagome asked.

"Mika bought them for me one year as a joke. And I was out of clean boxers last night." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome just continued to laugh at Inuyasha.

"Shut-up!" Inuyasha yelled. But Kagome kept laughing. So Inuyasha walked over to her and pulled her towards him and pressed his lips against hers.

Kagome couldn't believe it. Was Inuyasha really kissing her? Or was she still at home in bed? But after a few seconds, she didn't care. She just went with it and deepend the kiss.

"Good morning!" Mayuka yelled as she walked into the kitchen to catch her little brother and Kagome kissing in the kitchen.

Inuyasha immediately pulled away from Kagome and looked at Mayuka with a huge blush on his face.

"Oh no! Don't mind me. Just go back to what you were doing." Mayuka said as she backed out of the kitchen.

Inuyasha sighed and let Kagome go. Then he went over and sat in one of the chairs.

Kagome just stood where she was for a few moments, taking in what just happened. Then she snapped back to reality. "You wanna Munchkin?" She asked.

"Sure." Inuyasha replied as he opened the box and took a few out to eat.

With Rin and Sesshy...........

It was ten thirty when Rin woke up. And for once she hadn't slept walked at night. But if she was in her room, and she was, then why did she have an arm around her body?

"FLUFFY!?" Rin yelled, waking up Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened slowly, but they soon went wide when he realized he wasn't in his room, and was in Rin's with his arms around her.

"What are you doing in my bed?!" Rin yelled.

"I guess I slept walked." Sesshomaru replied with blush taking over his face.

"Great! Now wwe have two sleep walkers in here!" Rin yelled.

Sesshomaru only looked at the girl who sat in front of him. He found the way she looked quite cute, especially when she was mad. Her hair was mostly pulled back into a very loose ponytail. But there were still a few locks of hair hanging around her face. Sesshomaru moved his hand to her face and brushed the hair away. He wanted to kiss her so much. But would she let him?

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"Hmm." Sesshomaru replied.

"What are you doing?" Rinasked.

"Nothing." Sesshomaru said as he pulled his hand away from Rin's face and got out of the bed. _What was I thinking? _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

About a half hour had past. And Rin was getting a shower, while Sesshomaru was drinking his coffee.

"Hey Sesshomaru!" Rin called from in the shower. "We need to go out and buy the paint today!"

"You are not painting that room!" Sesshomaru yelled back.

"But Fluffy!" Rin whined as she jumped out of Sesshomaru bedroom wearing just a towel.

"No!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"I knew you'd understand. We can leave as soon as I get dressed." Rin said, then walked over into her bedroom to get dressed.

AN- There's another chapter. I hope you liked it. But I'm running out of ideas here, and fast. So unless you want the story to come to an end soon, I need ideas!!! Plz R&R. Thanx!


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

****

Inuyasha was now out of his boxers and was wearing a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt that said _I'm up, I'm ready. What more do you want? _on it.

Kagome noticed this a let out a small giggle.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing." Kagome replied. "It's just what your shirt says." Kagome pointed out.

Inuyasha sighed and sat on one of the love seats in the living room.

Kagome just looked at him for a few minutes before talking.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked.

"I don't know." Inuyasha replied. "I wanted to get you to stop laughing, but I also wanted to kiss you so much." Then Inuyasha let out a small chuckle. "I guess I like you more than I thought."

Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha on the love seat. She just sat there looking at the blank, wide screen TV.

"So...Do you really wanna practice?" Inuyasha asked. "Or we could go do something else?" Inuyasha suggested.

Then a smile formed on Kagome's face. "I know what we could do." Kagome said as she stood.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Follow me." Kagome said as she walked out the door, and got into her car. She waited for Inuyasha to come out and get into the passanger seat, and once he was, they drove away from the house.

With Miroku and Sango.............

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE MISSED CHURCH!!!!" Sango was on a rampage, yelling and screaming because they had missed church. "AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!"

"Actually, you didn't have to give into me." Miroku replied. "And there's always next week."

There might as well have been smoke coming from Sango's ears now. But then a smirk formed on her face. She walked up to Miroku. "You're right, I guess we'll just have to go to the first service next week to make up for this week."

"WHAT!?" Miroku yelled.

"Yep." Sango said with the smirk still on her face as she walked over to the lovr seat in the living room. "And that mean we'll have to get up at six instead of seven." She sat down in the love seat.

_Why am I dating this girl again? _Miroku thought to himself as he walked over to Sango, who was now watching soap operahs on TV.

"Since when did you watch soaps?" Miroku asked.

"Since just now. There's nothing else on, on Saturdays." Sango replied as she stared at the love scene on the TV.

"You know, there are things to do other than watch TV." Miroku said as his eyebrows started to go up and down really fast.

"No Miroku. I gave you this morning when we should have been at church." Sango replied as she looked at the man next to her.

Miroku made a puppy dog pout. "But you said you had fun." Miroku whined.

"NO!" Sango yelled as she got up and grabbed her keys. "Let's go somewhere." She said as she walked out the door, followed by Miroku.

With Rin and Sesshy...........

Rin had gotten dressed and drug Sesshomaru out of the condo after about an hour of complaining to him about how she needed the paint and she wasn't going to live in a room that was an ugly color.

And Sesshomaru finally gave in and took her to Home Depot.

"OK. Now...What color do I get?" Rin asked herself. Then she started picking up sample papers and showing them to Sesshomaru. "What do you think Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked at Rinlike she was some lunatic. "I don't care." He sighed.

"PICK ONE!!!" Rin screamed, causing silence throughout the entire store.

Now Sesshomaru was scared of this girl. She was looking at him sternly with a card that had a light pink color on it, and a car with a light lavander color on it. "The.................pink." Sesshomaru finally said.

"I think the lavander would look good. Thanx Fluffy." Rin said with a cute smile on her face.

Sesshomaru now thought this girl WAS a lunatic. _Why did I want to kiss her this morning again? _Sesshomaru thought.

AN- Well, well, well. There's another chapter. Hoep you like it. I think I'm gett'n another idea cooking in my evil mind. IT'S BACK!!! Oh! Sry to inform you, but I might be updating a bit less, 'cause I GOT A NEW PUPPY!!!!!! He's a german sheperd and is only six moths old. He's sooooooooooooooooo cute!!!!! So Plz R&R!! Thanx!!!!! TTFN!!!!!


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

****

Kagome had been driving for about an hour, and her and Inuyasha were well into the city by now. But it wasn't the best part of Tokyo.

"Why are we here?" Inuyasha asked, wondering why Kagome had brought him here of all places.

"It's a surprise." Kagome said with a smirk on her.

_What is she doing here. This is where most girls get raped! And she's driving right into it?! _Inuyasha thought.

Then Kagome stopped the car and parked it on the side of the road.

She was about to get out of the car, when she felt someone grab her arm. She turned around to look at Inuyasha. "What?"

"This is the worst part of Tokyo. Girls get raped here almost daily. Now why are we here?" Inuyasha asked, sounding very serious.

"You'll see. And that girls get raped here a lot, it's not because of the area. And this is where I grew up in the first place." Kagome replied as she pulled her arm away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just sat there shocked. _She grew up here? She sure doesn't act like it. _Inuyasha thought before getting out of the car.

"You see Inuyasha. Nothing has ever happened to me here. Almost everyone in this part of the cty knows me, and I've learned how to protect myself around here." Kagome said. "Just never go anywhere alone while walking around here, and you should be fine." Kagome said with a wink, and then started walking down the street.

Inuyasha followed, knowing what Kagome said was true. This wasn't the place to be wondering around alone.

With Sango and Miroku............

Sango and Miroku were now at the mall. There was a sale at Borders, and Sango was a huge fan of books, especially mystery. Miroku, on the other hand, could care less about reading. All he wanted to do was play his guitar.

"Sango!" Miroku whined. "Why do we have to buy books?"

"A. This is part of your punishment for making me miss church. B. There's a sale today. C. You're buying the books for me." Sango stated.

"WHAT?!" Miroku almost yelled. "Why doI have to buy them?!"

"Because, it's another part of punishment for making me miss church, and payback for this morning." Sango replied.

Miroku didn't dare fight with her now. He knew that if he made Sango mad enough, then he could end up in the hospital again. Although, he did like it when Sango brought him presents and said was sorry she beat him so hard everyday while he was there. But he shook the thought off and figured he better buy the stupid books.

"OK. I'll get all these." Sango said as she put a pile of about fifteen books on the counter in front of the register.

"How much?" Miroku asked.

"Well, they're about $5 each, so..........$75." Sango replied.

Miroku just looked at her with wide eyes. "$75?" Miroku asked.

"Yes." Sango replied.

Miroku just shook his head as he pulled out a $100 bill. "Why do you like those books?"

"Because I like to read." Sango said as she gave the money to the clerk.

Sango took the change and Miroku held out his hand for it, but Sango put the $25 of change into her pocket.

"Don't I get the money back?" Miroku asked, still holding his hand out.

"I'm not done my shopping yet." Sango said as she handed Miroku the two bags full of books and walked out of the store.

"What next?" Miroku asked as he followed Sango out the door.

AN- Well, there's another chapter. Hope you liked it. I'll have to check up and Rin and Sesshy later. I can't think of anything for them right now, so......Suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Thanx. Oh! And plz R&R. Thanx. TTFN!!!


	14. Chapter 13

AN- OK, here's a reply to LostScorpionGirl. You wanted to know who sings the song I said Kagome made up. Well, it's a song from the Josey and The Pussy Cats soundtrack. And it's sung by Josey and the PussyCats too. So....Now you know, so...ON WITH THE STORY!!!

****

**Chapter 13:**

****

Kagome had led Inuyasha down about seven blocks before going into a building. The building looked pretty new compared to the stores around it.

Inuyasha looked up at the neon sign that hung above the doors. "The Genie's Lamp?" Inuyasha asked himself, then he went in to see what Kagome was getting him into.

It was bar, and a very crowded bar at that. Inuyasha looked around, the place was packed, there were few tables, a lot of people standing around dancing, some just standing and having a drink. There were no waitresses, just some girls on the bar. And a few girls were dancing on the bar. Inuyasha quickly found Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called to her.

Kagome turned around to look at Inuyasha. "Welcome to the Genie's Lamp!" Kagome called back.

"Why are here!?" Inuyasha almost yelled.

"We're here to have fun. I used to work here." Kagome replied.

"YOU WERE A STRIPPER?!?!?!?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"NO!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled back. "This is just a friendly bar." Kagome said. "The girls sing and dance on the bar. NO STRIPPING!! If someone wants to see that, all the strip clubs are two more blocks down." Kagome informed Inuyasha, sounding a bit offended. "I just thought you could get out some. You seem to like staying at home a bit too much. Just loosen up."

"Hey Kagome!" A girl yelled from on the bar. Her hair was blonde, and she wore a pretty revealing outfit. Short, shorts and a cut off T-shirt that was pretty tight.

"Hey Shizu!" Kagome yelled back.

"Hey! Get your ass up here!" Shizu yelled. "Mandy's missed you!"

"NO WAY!!!" Kagome yelled. "I am a PAYING COSTUMER today!"

"Come on Kagome!" Another woman yelled from behind Kagome. Then Kagome felt a hand on her shoulders.

"MANDY!" Kagome yelled as she hugged the woman.

Mandy was a tuff looking woman. She was the owner of the bar. Her hair was a light brown, and pulled back in a ponytail. She wore jeans everyday, no matter what. And today, she was wearing a tight black spaggetti strapped shirt.

"Hey! No hugging! You don't want these dudes to get any ideas." Mandy said with a smirk. "Now when have I ever heard you turn down a chance to get on the bar?"

"That was when I worked her." Kagome replied.

Then Mandy noticed Inuyasha. "Who's this?"

"Inuyasha." Kagome replied.

"Oh." Mandy said, then she looked at Inuyasha. "Hi Dog Boy."

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled, sounding very offended.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "Fine! I'll go on the bar!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed Inuyasha and made her way to the bar. "But just this once!"

"Whatever! You know you missed it!" Mandy yelled back.

Kagome got closer and closer to the bar, and when she got to the front of the line, she didn't hesitate to get up to stand on the bar. Inuyasha just stayed where he was, watching Kagome dance to the song, Devil Went Down To Georgia.

The dance looked like the girls had made it up specifically for this song. They looked like the were step dancing with a sexier touch to it. Inuyasha like it.

Then Devil Went Down To Georgia was over, and one of the girls who were serving the costumers threw a microphone at Kagome. Kagome caught it and started to sing with a jute box that stood over by the corner.

_Don't make me love you, til I'm ready_

_Don't make me give more than my kisses_

_I need you to go slow and steady_

_Don't make me love you, til I'm ready_

_Why you wanna rush into my life_

_Don't you wanna stop and get to know me, better_

_We got all the time in the world tonight_

_If you think we're meant to be, together_

_Stay round_

_Just slow it down_

_Til we find out_

_If you got what it takes_

_Don't make me love you, til I'm ready_

_Don't make me give more than my kisses_

_I need you to go slow and steady_

_Don't make me love you, til I'm ready_

_Everything I know about you so far_

_Makes me beleive that you're the one, for me_

_But there's still alot that's on my mind_

_And I need time before we get further_

_Don't you see_

_To hold me_

_Fold me_

_Don't think, think'n that I want you to_

_Don't make me love you, til I'm ready_

_Don't make me give more than my kisses_

_I need you to go slow and steady_

_Don't make me love you, til I'm ready_

_Don't make me love you, til I'm ready_

_Don't make me give more than my kisses_

_I need you to go slow and steady_

_Don't make me love you, til I'm ready_

All the guys went crazy for Kagome and her friends. And Kagome wasn't done with her fun yet. So she continued to sing with a different song.

_Well I ain't never, been to Barbie Doll town_

_No I can't swig that sweet champain_

_I'd rather drink beer all night_

_In a tavern, or in a honky tonk, or on a four wheel drive tail gate_

_I've got posters on my wall of Skinny, Kid, and Straight_

_Some people look down on me_

_But I don't give a rep_

_I'll stamp that foot in my own front yard with a baby on my hip_

_'Cause I'm a red neck woman_

_I ain't no high class brod_

_I'm just a product of my raisen_

_And I say Hay-yall and Yeehaw_

_And I keep my Christmas lights on on my front porch all year long_

_And I know all the word to every Charley Daniels song_

_So here's to all my sister's out there keep'n it country_

_Let me get a big hell yeah from the red neck girls like me_

_Hell Yeah!_

_I'll tell you a secret_

_Well their stuff's realy nice_

_Oh but I can buy the same damn thing on a Wal-Mart shelf half price_

_And still look sexy_

_Just as sexy, as those moddles on TV_

_No I don't need no designer tag, to make my man want me_

_You might think I'm trashy_

_A little too hard core_

_But in my nick of the woods, I'm just the girl next door_

_'Cause I'm a red neck woman_

_I ain't no high class brod_

_I'm just a product of my raisen_

_And I say Hay-yall and Yeehaw_

_And I keep my Christmas lights on on my front porch all year long_

_And I know all the word to every Tania Tucker song_

_So here's to all my sister's out there keep'n it country_

_Let me get a big hell yeah from the red neck girls like me_

_Hell Yeah!_

_I'm a red neck woman_

_I ain't no high class brod_

_I'm just a product of my raisen_

_And I say Hay-yall and Yeehaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw_

_And I keep my Christmas lights on on my front porch all year long_

_And I know all the word to every Opal Safice song_

_So here's to all my sister's out there keep'n it country_

_Let me get a big hell yeah from the red neck giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirls like me_

_Hell Yeah!_

The crowd in the bar continued to go wild for Kagome. She was done with her singing now. Inuyasha just stared at her in amazement. Maybe he should come back here every once in a while?

Kagome jumped off of the stage. Her friends gave her a free drink. A lot of guys were hitting on her; which really got Inuyasha pissed off. And by the time they got out of the bar, it night time.

With Rin and Sesshy.......................

Rin hadn't gotten a chance to start painting her room. And it was night time already. _All-well. _Rin thought. She decided to start painting tommorrow morning. She would make Sesshomaru help her.

But the strange thing was, she wasn't tired at all. _I feel like going out somewhere. But where would I go. Sesshomaru's not gonna go out anywhere. Maybe I'll just go to BlockBusters. Get a movie to watch. _Rin thought as she walked out of her room and saw Sesshomaru sitting on the sofa.

"Fluffy! Let's go!" Rin yelled as she grabbed the keys.

"Go where?!" Sesshomaru yelled. "It's seven at night."

"I'm bored and want to go to BlockBusters." Rin replied as she walked towards the door. "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE FLUFFY!!!" Rin yelled and not a sound was heard throughout the whole city.

Sesshomaru figured that he better get up now. Then he wouldn't have to deal with Rin later.

And the two left to get some movies.

With Miroku and Sango........................

The couple had just returned home from Sango's big shopping spree. There was a trunk load of stuff, and none of it belonged to Miroku; even though he bought everything.

Sango didn't carry anything. And Miroku tried to carry as much in at once as possible. He ended up getting everything in the house in five trips.

"Sango...why...did...you...have...to..buy...so...much?" Miroku said as he huffed and puffed, gasping for air.

"Because." Was all Sango said.

"Come on Sango." Miroku said. "You can't still be mad at me for making you miss church."

"Yes I can." Sango replied as she grabbed a nail filer and started to file her nails.

"I love you." Miroku said with a puppy dog pout face.

Sango didn't look at him. She knew if she looked, she wouldn't be able to be mad at him. And it was fun for her to be mad at him.

Then Miroku surprised Sango bygrabbing her face and pulling her towars him for a pasionate kiss.

Sango's madness just melted away as Miroku deepend the kiss. Then she pulled away.

"You know, sometimes I still wonder why your my boyfriend." Sango laughed.

"Because I'm sexy." Miroku replied with a confident smirk.

"Don't kid yourself." Sango replied.

Miroku's smirk suddenly went into a puppy dog pout, and Sango could help but love him.

"That's why I love you." Sango stated.

"For my puppy dog pout?" Miroku asked.

Sango nodded with a huge smile of her face.

Miroku just shook his head. "Whatever." Miroku said as he sat on the love seat next to Sango.

An- Well, what did you think??? And this chapter took me 3 hours!!! So you better like it!!! Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

****

Kagome and Inuyasha woke up in Inuyasha's house the next morning.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. "Where am I?" Kagome asked herself sleepily, then she noticed an arm around her waist, and she wasn't in her own bed.

She turned around to see a fast asleep Inuyasha sleeping next to HER in HIS bed.

Kagome didn't feel like moving, for fear of waking him. But if she wasn't home, then Yusuke was going to have a fit. She could just see it now. She would walk in the door, and be hounded by questions asking where she had been all night and what happened. But she really didn't want to wake Inuyasha. Too bad.

Kagome started to get out of the bed, bed then Inuyasha's grip on her tightened. She couldn't get up. _Great. _Kagome thought as she decided just to stay there. It actually wasn't THAT bad. She actually liked it. It was warm, and comfortable, and...and..._Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What am I thinking here?! _Kagome thought as her eyes opened wide.

Kagome turned over to look at Inuyasha. His eyes were shut, he looked like an angel, laying there next to her. And in some ways he was one to her. He made her so happy. She hadn't felt this happy since her dad died. Now this demon just falls into her world and makes everything alright again. She couldn't believe it, but it was true.

Kagome continued to gaze at Inuyasha, lost in his beauty. Then Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly. He looked at Kagome. His eyes went wide, telling Kagome that he didn't know what the hell happened last night. But both of them were dressed as if they just fell into bed as soon as they walked in the door. Kagome was still in the same clothes she was wearing last night, Inuyasha was still in his clothes he had been wearing when they went to The Genie's Lamp last night. So nothing could have happened, right?

"Good morning." Kagome giggled, looking at Inuyasha and his morning hair; which looked like a rat's next.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your hair." Kagome replied as she pointed at the mirror.

Inuyasha looked at his reflection. GOD!!! He had only been awake for two minutes, and he already embarrassed himself in front of the girl he liked. _Why did she have to stay the night? _Inuyasha's mind groaned.

Then Kagome got out of the bed and walked over to Inuyasha's dresser, where he had a brush for his hair. She picked it up and sat back down next to Inuyasha. "Here." She said as she grabbed Inuyasha's hair and started to brush it.

Inuyasha just put on a smile and let Kagome brush his hair. No one would ever brush his hair because:

a) he wouldn't let anyone and

b) he never woke up with bed head this bad and

c) and he didn't even brush his hair

But Inuyasha liked it for some reason. Now he knew why girls always liked to brush each other's hair.

With Rin and Sesshy...............

Rin had rented about twenty movies the night before, and she only got to watch three. Well, two and a half actually. She fell asleep during Scream 3. She had watch Scream 1 and Scream 2 before that and was really tired. And Sesshomaru hadn't picked out any of the movies, but he payed for them all.

Rin was asleep on the sofa, and box of pizza wide open and half eaten on the coffee table in front of her.

Sesshomaru walked out of his bedroom to see Rin peacefully sleeping. He chuckled it the site. She was laying there, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, snoring, and had a piece of pizza in one hand. Now Sesshomaru remember why he bought those sleeping pills. He had put them on top of the pizza underneath of the peperonis. Heh. Maybe he should remember to do that every night. Order pizza and put sleeping pills on it. He just hoped she didn't it too many to give her an over dose.

Then Sesshomaru picked up the pizza and took the sleeping pills out of the rest of it. Then Rin could eat the rest of it without getting tired during the day.

Rin woke up about an hour later. The pizza looked as good as new and was still on the table. But then she looked up to see Sesshomaru sitting next to her watching the movie The Day After Tommorrow.

Rin sat up.

"Good morning." Sesshomaru said without looking away from the TV.

"That's a controdiction in one sentence." Rin replied as she rubbed her eyes.

Her hair was a mess. And she looked like she hadn't slept in days. She looked scary.

Then Rin grabbed a slice of pizza and started eating it.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Breakfast!" Rin exlaimed, sounding more awake by the minute.

"Why are you eating pizza for breakfast? It's can't be good for you." Sesshomaru stated.

"OK Mr. I don't need breakfast, I'll just have coffee." Rin mocked Sesshomaru.

"How 'bout you get a shower, and then you can have a better breakfast than that pizza." Sesshomaru suggested as he snatched the pizza away from Rin and put it back in the box.

Rin went to retrieve her pizza from the box, but failed when Sesshomaru shut the box and took it outin to the kitchen.

"Fluffy!" Rin whined. "I'm hungry."

"No." Sesshomaru replied curtly.

"Will you make me bagels with cream cheese and strawbarries?" Rin asked with a perky smile.

"No." Sesshomaru answered flatly.

"Hmph!" Rin said as she stood and stomped into the bathroom.

Sesshomaru just chuckled. It was fun for him to get on Rin's nerves for once.

With Miroku and Sango..............

Sango woke up to the sweet smell of breakfast. She got up and walked out of the bedroom to find Miroku dancing, singing It's Raining Men and wearing his Danger! Men Cooking apron.

"Did my boyfriend turn gay over night on me?" Sango asked, sounding very sleepy.

"Now what does princess Sango want for breakfast?" Miroku asked.

"Are you shiting me?" Sango asked as she just leaned her head against Miroku's chest.

"No." Miroku replied. "I'm asking you what you want for breakfast." Miroku sais as he looked down at Sango.

"Are you sucking up so you'll get something tonight?" Sango asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Miroku asked.

"You're lucky I love you." Sango replied as she pulled Miroku face down for a kiss. Which Miroku gladly returned.

And the couple obviously didn't get to breakfast, and whatever Miroku WAS cooking, got burnt that morning.

AN- There's another chappie. Sry I took so long, but I had two research papers due and I have all my other stories too. So, sry. Plz don't hate me. So.............Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

****

Inuyasha and Kagome were having a conversation about something in Inuyasha's room, then Mayuka suddenly bursted in.

"Inuyasha!" Mayuka yelled, then she noticed Kagome. "Oh! Sorry. Was I interupting anything?" Mayuka asked as she looked from Inuyasha to Kagome and back.

"No! No! Nothing!" Inuyasha yelled as he held is hands up in defence.

"Whatever." Mayuka said. "but, I got you guys a gig for tonight. So you'll have to be at Club Tokino at eight tonight." Mayuka said.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled. "MAYUKA!!! That's my job!! I'm the band manager!!! Remember?!"

"Too bad." Mayuka replied. "You don't seem to be doing anything but sleeping with Kagome now, so I decided to get you a gig."

"WHAT?!" Both Inuyasha and Kagome yelled at once.

"Well, I don't remember anyone coming in this morning, and our security system would have went off if you tried to sneak in. And you both were sleeping in Inuyasha's bed when I checked on you two earlier this morning." Mayuka replied. "Should I say more?"

"No! And I think YOU'RE getting the WRONG idea!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Whatever. Just be at Club Tokino at eight. Or else." Mayuka warned, then she left the room.

"I'm starting to not like your sister." Kagome stated.

"I heard that Kagome!" Mayuka called from down the hallway.

"She's got more canine in her than Sesshomaru or Koga." Inuyasha whispered.

"I heard that too Inuyasha!" Mayuka called.

"Quick eaves dropping!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

With Sango and Miroku......................

Both Sango and Miroku both had just gotten out of the shower. (AN- YES! BOTH of them!)

Sango walked over to her closet, trying to decide what to wear. It was a real dilemma for her, where as all Miroku did was wear the first thing he found. He really didn't care.

Sango finally decided what to wear. She picked out a black tube top, and a pair of black, baggy, cargo pants that had ties all over them. Then she picked out her black chuck taylors and put them on her feet.

She walked out of the bedroom to find Miroku on the phone.

"Who is it?" Sango asked.

Miroku held up a finger telling her to wait.

"SHE got us a gig?" Miroku asked. "OK. Fine. We'll be there." Then Miroku hung up.

"What is it?" Sango asked as she tied her hair up into a high ponytail.

"Mayuka got us a gig at Club Tokino, or something like that." Miroku replied.

"CLUB TOKINO?! The one on Main Street?!" Sango almost screamed. "Are you serious?!"

"What's wrong? It's just a gig." Miroku said.

"THAT PLACE NEVER HAS OPENINGS FOR A GIG!!!!" Sango yelled.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"ONLY famous people sing there!!!" Sango yelled. "They don't give spaces to garage bands that haven't even put an album together that's in store yet!!!! That's what we are!!!" Sango yelled.

"O............K............" Miroku replied.

"OK???" Sango asked. "THIS IS GREAT!!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY FAMOUS PEOPLE WE COULD MEET?!"

"Not really." Miroku sighed as he scratched his head and head for the door.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked.

"We have to go to Inuyasha's to practice. Especially if this place is as good as you claim it is." Miroku replied.

"Right!" Sango exclaimed.

AN- THERE!!! IT'S BEEN UPDATED!!!! YOU BETTER BE HAPPY NOW!!!! Sry 'bout the shortness, but be happy that I updated. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: **

Sango and Miroku were at Inuyasha's house in no time. So everyone immediately got to work.

"OK. We need something new." Sango said.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What?" Sango asked.

"Why do we need something new?" Inuyasha yelled. "We have plenty of songs! And there is no way we could make up a new song a memorize it by tonight!"

"Sure we could." Sango said.

"How?" Inuyasha asked.

"We've done it before." Sango replied.

"But Sango, that was because one of already made up the lyrics and everything earlier." Miroku replied to Sango. "You're telling us to make up a new song, new notes, new lyrics, and learn it in less than a day. It's not possible."

"What if we played the song we were working on Inuyasha?" Kagome suggested.

"THAT'S NOT FINISHED!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sure it is." Kagome replied. "You even said it was yourself."

"What song is this?" Sango asked.

"It's called Promise, and me and Inuyasha had been wrking on it for the past few days." Kagome replied.

"Do we have to use THAT song?" Inuyasha asked.

"I wanna hear it." Sango said.

"Fine." Inuyasha groaned as he grabbed his guitar. Then Kagome grabbed another one. Then they started to play their guitars.

Inuyasha sang:

_Breakdown_

_I can't take this_

_I need somewhere to go_

_Kagome sang:_

_I need you_

_I'm so restless_

_I don't know what to do_

Inu/Kag both sang:

_'Cause we've had our rough times_

_From fighting all night_

_And now you're just slipping away_

_So just give me this chance_

_To make the wrong right, to say:_

_Don't_

_Don't_

_Don't walk away_

_I promise_

_I won't let you down_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_I promise_

_We'll be just fine this time_

_If you take my hand tonight_

Inu sang:

_Without you_

Kag:

_I go through the motions_

Inu:

_Without you_

Kag:

_It's just not quite the same_

Inu:

_Without you_

Kag:

_I don't want to go out_

Inu/Kag:

_I just wanted to say_

Inu:

_That I'm sick of these fights_

_I'll let you be right_

_If it stops you from running away_

Kag:

_So just give me this chance_

_To make the wrong right, to say:_

_Don't_

_Don't_

Inu/Kag:

_Don't walk away_

_I promise_

_I won't let you down_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_I promise_

_We'll be just fine this time_

_If you take my hand tonight_

"Wow." Was all Miroku said, while Sango was left speachless.

"WHY CAN'T WE USE THAT SONG?!?!?" Sango yelled.

"I don't think it's ready yet." Inuyasha replied.

"To hell it's not ready! We're using it!" Sango yelled. "Just show us all the notes we need to hit, and then we'll be ready for tonight."

"We need someone for guitars." Inuyasha replied.

"I'll do that." Sango replied.

"How many intruments do you know how to play Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Almost all the ones we'd need." Sango replied. "So just show me what to do with a drums, and Inuyasha can show Miroku what to do with the bass. Then we'll be ready for tonight."

"Whatever." Was all Inuyasha said, then he went to go show Miroku what to do.

AN- There's another chappie, and a new song. And if any of you want to know who sings that, it's Promise by SimplePlan. So........... Now what to do for the next chappie. Hmm.......... Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: **

It was time to go to Club Tokino, and the band was ready.

They arrived at 7:30 so they could get ready and everything. Mayuka told them that if the manager liked them, then he would let them come back. She also said that there was free food and drinks for people who were playing. Which the band really didn't have a problem with.

Once Mayula showed up at the club though, people were all over her. Camera flashes were going off, people asking to get a statement, people running up to her to get autographs. Then Koga walked in, and most of the girls that were around him looked like they could faint any moment. Some of them were yelling, "That's my man! Koga!"

Koga only looked in the direction of the girls and said, "Sorry girls, but I'm already taken." To which all the girl moaned and sounded like they were complaining.

Then Koga and Mayuka found Inuyasha and the gang.

"Hey guys! Did you get all set up?" Mayuka asked.

"Yes." Inuyasha groaned.

"Good." Mayuka replied. Then a man walked up to Mayuka.

"Mayuka!" The man exclaimed.

"Mike!" Mayuka exclaimed back as she gave the man a hug.

Then the man pulled away to look at her face. "It's been so long! How have you been?"

"I've been great! And you?" Mayuka asked.

"Well, I've also been doing great!" Mike exclaimed, pointing out how successful the club was. Then he looked at Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. "Are these the kids?" He asked while pointing to them.

"Yep! These are the Feudal Age Kids. And this one here, is my youngest brother." Mayuka said as she put an arm over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"And who's this?" Mike asked while pointing to Koga.

"This is my boyfriend Koga. He plays the drums for his own band." Mayuka replied.

"Really?" He asked, then he turned to Koga. "Have you ever considered playing here?"

"I was never able to get a gig here. We have an album out if you want to hear what we look like. I'm the drummer for The Bad Boys band." Koga replied.

"Oh! You're that kid!" Mike replied. "Well! I'll be sure to get you a gig here ASAP." Mike told Koga. Then he turned to Mayuka. "Have a great time, and your friends here will be on in five minutes. So they better head back stage."

"Sure thing Mike!" Mayuka exclaimed.

"Who was that guy?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's the owner of this club." Mayuka replied. "And you guys better do good. You skipped out on the last gig I got you. If you don't do good here, then Mike will never let ME sing here again." Mayuka informed them. "SO DO GOOD!!!" She yelled, then went back to wondering around the club.

"Ready to go?" Sango asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied as everyone stood and headed back stage.

"So, we're going to do the song we prcaticed earlier today?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied. "Exactly how we practiced.

"OK." Kagome replied as they went through the doors to get backstage.

Then a woman walked out on stage. She was wearing a pair of black, boot-cut jeans, and a black tank-top. Her hair was black and pulled up in a pony-tail, and her eyes were a pale blue. She held a microphone in one hand as she spoke. "OK! Well let's here it for Makino Ichagwa!"

Everyone clapped their hands.

"And now we have a new bandplaying here for the first time. I give you, The Feudal Age Kids!" The woman yelled, then Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all walked out onto the stage and went straight to the instuments.

_Breakdown_

_I can't take this_

_I need somewhere to go_

Kagome sang:

_I need you_

_I'm so restless_

_I don't know what to do_

Inu/Kag both sang:

_'Cause we've had our rough times_

_From fighting all night_

_And now you're just slipping away_

_So just give me this chance_

_To make the wrong right, to say:_

_Don't_

_Don't_

_Don't walk away_

_I promise_

_I won't let you down_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_I promise_

_We'll be just fine this time_

_If you take my hand tonight_

Inu sang:

_Without you_

Kag:

_I go through the motions_

Inu:

_Without you_

Kag:

_It's just not quite the same_

Inu:

_Without you_

Kag:

_I don't want to go out_

Inu/Kag:

_I just wanted to say_

Inu:

_That I'm sick of these fights_

_I'll let you be right_

_If it stops you from running away_

Kag:

_So just give me this chance_

_To make the wrong right, to say:_

_Don't_

_Don't_

Inu/Kag:

_Don't walk away_

_I promise_

_I won't let you down_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_I promise_

_We'll be just fine this time_

_If you take my hand tonight_

All the people in the audience applauded. And The Feudal Age Kids took a bow before heading towards the exit of the stage. But then they were stopped by the girl that had done the introduction.

"What are you guys doing?" The girl asked.

"We sang, and now we're going." Miroku told her.

"But you're supposed to do two spots." The girl replied.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"You were scheduled for two spots. Both back-to-back. Now get back out there!" The girl ordered.

"But we didn't know. We thought we were only doing one song!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Too bad." The girl said. "Just figure something out!"

Then everyone huddled.

"OK. What do we do?" Inuyasha asked.

"We could just sing a song that we know by heart." Miroku said. "We don't have to do something new."

"True." Inuyasha said. "But which one?"

"I could do one that I made up?" Kagome suggested.

"I just need you to come in with the extra intruments when I cue you in. Just go with the beat to what I'm doing on the piano." Kagome told them.

"What song is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's called Untitled." Kagome replied. "Now are we going to do this or what?" Kagome asked.

Everyone looked at Inuyasha.

"It would be something new." Sango said.

"OK. We'll do that." Inuyasha said. "Now let's go!"

Then they headed out onto the stage, and Kagome went over to the piano she had the people set out for her. And she started to play.

_I open my eyes_

_I try to see to but I'm blinded by the white light_

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight_

_And I ca't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_No I can't stand the pain_

_How could this happen to_

_I made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on as I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

_Everybody's screaming_

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me_

_I'm slipp'n of the edge_

_I'm hang'n by a thread_

_I wanna start this over again_

_So I try to hold_

_Onto a time when, nothing mattered_

_And I can't explain what happened_

_And I can't erase the things that I've done_

_No I can't_

_How could this happen to_

_I made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on as I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

Kagome's cues Inuyasha to bring in the guitar and Miroku to play the bass with Inuyasha.

Then they stop and Kagome continues on the piano.

_I've made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on as I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

Then they were done, and walked off stage, only to be tackled by paparazzi.

AN- Hope you like this chappie. I think after about 2 or 3 more chappies I'm gonna have the Battle of the Bands. So.............. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	19. Charcoal Pit?

**Chapter 18:**

They left Club Tokino. It was 11:00 pm by the time they left. With everyone who wanted autographs, and Mayuka not able to stop talking to people.

"Finally!" Inuyasha yelled once they were in ithe limo Mayuka had.

"Didn't you have fun?" Mayuka asked.

"It was awsome!" Sango yelled.

"I had fun." Miroku added.

"Yeah! It was totally great!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha stayed silent.

"What about you Inuyasha?" Mayuka asked.

"It was OK." Inuyasha told her.

"OK. Well, I hope you guys will benefit from this." Mayuka said.

"Yeah whatever. Do you think we could get a burger or something?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why didn't you eat while we were at the resturaunt?" Mayuka asked.

"Because, it was all that fancy crap that's there. There was nothing just plain and normal. If I asked for a burger there, it would probably be loaded with a whole bunch of shit." Inuyasha replied.

"But you could have at least eaten there while we were there!" Mayuka yelled.

"I'm just a simple person. I don't need any of their fancy crap that they serve there. I'm fine with just a McDonalds burger!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"How can you eat THAT?!" Mayuka yelled. "It's loaded with fat and grease and all that other digusting stuff!"

"Because it tastes good." Inuyasha replied with a smirk.

"Mayuka." Koga said. "Why don't we just go to Charcoal Pit. I'm sure we can all get something there." Koga suggested.

"Whatever." Mayuka said. Then she pushed a button that allowed her to talk to the driver of the limo. "Take us to Charcoal pit James." Mayula prdered.

"Sure thing!" The driver replied through the speaker box.

"I hope your happy now." Mayuka told her brother.

"Very!" Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all exclaimed.

"Not you guys too!" Mayuka exclaimed.

"We're just simple food people." Miroku told her.

"Fine." Mayuka said as she leaned back, leaning againt Koga's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

AN- Sry this is so short. I just thought it would be the perfect sspot to stop. But I'll update this one soon. I just have to figure out what's going to happen when they go to Charcoal Pit. Has anyone who's reading this ever been to Charcoal Pit? I'm just curious. I luv that resturaunt. It's a tradition for the students at our school to go there after every dance, since it's right down the street practically. So................ Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	20. Dinner at Charcoal Pit

AN- OK. I got a review from someone asking wut Charcoal Pit wuz. Well, CHarcoal Pit is a resturaunt we have here where I live. It's like a diner more than anything, with it's little juke boxes by the tables, and serves burgers, fries, hot dogs, and ribs that are to die for. But it's also very greasy and I only getto go there with my friends after a dance at our school. So............. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 19:**

Everyone was hungry. Nobody liked the food atClub Tokino, except for Mayuka and Koga, so they didn't est very much at the club.

But this was Charcoal Pit. The place they loved to eat. But Kagome had never been here before, so everything was a new experience for her now.

"So what is this place called again?" Kagome asked.

"Welcome to Charcoal Pit!" A girl exclaimed. Then she recognized who the costomers were. "Hey guys!" She exclaimed.

"Hey Mina." Inuyasha said.

Mina was a girl who was about Kagome's height. She had red hair and green eyes. Her figure was the same as Sango's. She had a bit of muscle, but just enough to keep her feminane figure. And she spoke with a western accent, which everyone always thought was cool since they didn't have very many people who talked like that where they lived.

"I see you guys have a new friend!" Mina exclaimed.

"Yeah." Miroku told Mina.

"Mina, Kagome. Kagome, Mina." Sang introduced everyone.

"Nice to meet you Kagome." Mina said as she reached a hand out to Kagome, who gladly returned the hand shake.

"Nice to meet you too." Kagome replied.

"Well, I'll put you guys in your seats." Mina said as she lead the group to their usual table. It was one of the corner tables.

The corner table was a table in the corner of the resuraunt. It was surrounded by three cushioned benches, but had an opening so people could sit down in the benches.

"So. I know what the rest of you want, but since there are afew different faces,what can I get you Beautiful?" Mina asked Kagome.

Inuyasha handed Kagome one of the menus, which she was now looking at.

"I'll have the baby back ribs. Full rack please." Kagome oredered. "And Mountain Dew."

"Sure thing." Mina said. Then she looked at Mayuka. "What can I get ya?"

"I'll just have a Coke." Mayuka replied.

"Pepsi OK?" Mina asked.

"Sure." Mayuka replied.

"And you?" Mina asked while looking at Koga.

"I'll just have a Siera Mist." Koga replied.

"Got it." Mina said. Then she looked at Kagome. "And your ribs come with a salad. What kind of dressing do you want?" Mina asked Kagome.

"Do you have Ranch?" Kagome asked.

"Yep." Mina said. "Your food will be out soon." Then she walked away.

AN- Well, there's another chapter. Sorry about the shortness. But I'll try to make to next chapter longer. There might be a food eat off too! Hehehehehehehehe. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	21. Choking on Air

**Chapter 20:**

Everyone had ordered what they wanted. And now was the worst part f eating at a resturaunt. Waiting for the food.

"So..... The Battle of the Bands is next week." Miroku said.

"Right...?" Inuyasha said.

"What are we going to do for it?" Miroku asked.

"I was thinking we just do one of our old songs. Not like they've heard any of them." Inuyasha replied.

"True. But are any of those songs good enough?" Sango asked.

"They're all good. We just need to pick the best." Inuyasha said.

"I say you do that Promise one that you did earlier." Mayuka told them.

"No." Inuyasha said.

"Why not?" Mayuka asked him. "It's good and sounded great and the people loved it."

"But people have already heard it." Kagome answered for Inuyasha. "We should probably play something no one's heard before. Or a newer song that we made." Kagome told them. "Just something the public hasn't heard before."

"What about the Avenue song?" Sango suggested. "No one's heard that one. Not even you, Mayuka."

"I remember that song. Rin sent me a few CD's with your music." Kagome told them.

"That's why could caught on so quickly!" Sango exclaimed.

"Yeah." Kagome replied.

"Hey guys?" Their waitress was back.

"What is it Mina?" Sango asked.

"Well, you kinda were followed here by some fans." Mina told them.

The gang leaned over to see a few tables filled with teenagers who looked like they just came from the consert that was at the club. And there wereall girls there, who screamed when they saw Koga, Inuyasha, and Miroku. Then they went silent and whispered amongst themselves.

"They want you to play a song and maybe join them." Mina told them.

Then Inuyasha could see girls putting there hands together like they were begging with the most desperate looks on their faces while saying, "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease."

But while they were begging, Mina was motioning the guys to say no.

"It might not be a bad idea." Miroku said with a smile on his face,but soon felt something hit his head.

It was Sango who hit him with the metal napkin holder that was on the table.

"Miroku's right though." Mayuka told them. "You should give the fans what they want, or they might think you're some upstuck, rich snob."

"She is right. It's always a good things to show the fans love." Koga said.

"As long as you don't get killed in the process." Inuyasha mumbled.

"You get killed!" Mayuka exclaimed with a smile. "They're just a few desperate girls."

"Few?!" Kagome and Inuyasha both yelled at once.

"That's an army!" Inuyasha yelled, exageratting a bit too much.

"I see two large tables filled and a few empty seats in the middle of them." Mayuka said. "Just go over there, talk to them, give a few autographs, and then tell them that you should get back to your own table." Mayuka told them. "And if worse comes to worse, then I'll call you over and then you'll have to leave."

"Fine." Inuyasha groaned as he got up, feeling his ears in pain as the girls at the table screamed.

"Just learn to love the attention." Miroku told Inuyasha with a confident smile on his face. Then he felt his ear hurt.

Sango was pulling on his ear, pulling his head towards her. "And you better learn to ignore the attention." She told him sternly.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Sango!" Miroku yelled in pain. "That hurts!" He complained.

"Then don't start anything." Sango told him.

"Yes ma'am." Miroku said.

"Heh." Inuyasha laughed as they walked over to the girls.

Then Kagome walked up next to him. "Don't you get any ideas either." She told him, sounding very stern.

"Do you think **I **would get any ideas?!" He would have yelled if it weren't for the fact that Mayuka was there and fans were right in front of him. "I'm not like him you know."

"I know. But just keep that in mind." Kagome told him as they continued to walk over to the desperate looking fans.

Then they were in front of them. "Hey!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you really came!" One girl shrieked. "My names Catrina." She said. She was dressed in a pink, tight T-shirt and black jeans. Her hair was a dark red and curly, while her eyes were hazel colored.

Then four girls ran up behind Inuyasha and Miroku and pulled them over to two seat that were in the dead center of the girls. Then the girls sat down next to them.

"I'm Mary." One girl said as she sat down next to Miroku. Her hair was golden blonde, and her eyes blues as the sky. She wore a pair of pink sweat pants and a T-shirt that had her name airbrushed on it in pink.

"You seem marry." Miroku replied.

Then the girl let out a giggle.

Sango might as well have had steam coming out of her ears.

"Chill Sango. You can always beat him up after we leave." Kagome told Sango. "I mean, you guys live together right?"

"True." Sango said as an evil smile formed on her face, which Miroku saw and immediately went pale.

Then Inuyasha was pulled down into a chair that had him surrounded by girls.

"Hey!" One girl exclaimed.

Inuyasha turned to look at her. Her hair was black and pulled up in a pony tail. She wore a pink andblack tube top and a pair of black jeans.

"My name's Tina." She introduced herself. "You're name's Inuyasha, right?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied.

"You're cute." Tina told him.

"You guys were so great!" One girl exclaimed. She was a brunet with blonde highlights in her hair, which fell across her shoulders. Her eyes were a pretty dark blue. She was wearing a pair of regular blue jeans and sneakers with a blue, long sleeved shirt that looked kind of like a jersey and said'Sporty girl 01' on it. "I'm Elaine, by the way." She said as she reached out to shake Inuyasha and Miroku's hand. Then she looked at Kagome and Sango. "You guys can sit over here by me." Elaine said as she pointed to two seats that she sat between, and they were pretty close to Inuyasha and Miroku.

Kagome and Sango were glad they weren't going to be left out, watching these girls flirt with the boys the whole time.

"So how long have you guys been playing?"Elaine asked.

"I honestly can't remember. I've been playing that long." Kagome said. "But I just joined the band not that long ago."

"Cool."Elaine said, then she looked at Sango. "What about you?" She asked Sango, who was busy giving Miroku death glares.

"She's kinda mad." Kagome said to Elaine.

"Why? Is that dude her boyfriend?" Elaine asked while pointing to Miroku.

"Yes." Sango growled through her gritted teeth.

Then Elaine leaned over to Sango. "Would you like me to get the girls off of him for you?" Elaine asked.

"Would you?" Sango asked.

"No problem." Elaine repled. Then she looked at the girls who were flirting with Miroku.

"Mary! Andy!" Elaine yelled to the girls across the table. "Giddy gid gid gee gee gidy goo."

"Huh?" Kagome and Sango asked.

"Why?" Mary asked Elaine.

"Yeah Elaine. He's here and a musician."Andy said as she basically tickled Miroku under his chin. She was a tall girl. But had a good body still. She wore a pink shirt underneath a white zip up sweater with a mini denom skirt. Her hair was a strawberry blonde and her eyes were amathist colored eyes.

"Do you want to deal with her? Or are you gonna listen to me?" Elaine asked while pointing to Sango, who looked like she was going to commit mirder and make it look like manslaughter.

(AN- There is a difference between murder and manslaughter. Murder is actually planning to do it. Manslaughter is an accident. Just thought I'd clear that up.)

"Sorry Elaine." Andy said.

"Now quit acting like a couple of sluts and let the boys be. Plus, you all have boyfriends anyway." Elaine told the girls.

"Are you like their boss or something?" Kagome asked.

"We're also a band." Elaine told her.

"All of you?" Miroku asked, sounding surprised since there were a lot of girls here.

"Not all of us. Just us five." Elaine said as she pointed out the girls. They were the only ones that weren't dressed in pink. "I'm Elaine, as I told you, this is Lia." Elaine pointed to a girl next to Kagome. Her hair was black pulled back so it was half up and half down. Her eyes were brown and she wore a dark green shirt that was elbow length and showed a little bit of shoulder. And on her legs shewore a pair of dark tan cargo pants. "And this is Erin." Elaine pointed to a blonde girl with short hair, but was long enough to make two VERY short pony tails in it. She was wearing a blue short sleeved shirt with a green long sleeve underneathe it with a pair of dark blue jeans. "And that's Diana." Elaine pointed to a girl who had dark brown hair and wore glasses that covered her blue eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with a navy sweat jacket over top of it and a pair of faded blue jeans. "And that's Mandy." Sam said as she pointed to a blonde. Her hair was long and pulled up in a ponytail that went past her shoulders. Her eyes were blue and she wore a baby blue long sleeved shirt that made really brought her eyes out. On her feet she wore a pair of baby blue Tims, and on her legs was a pair in white sweat pants. "The other girls are just our friends and we're just here to wind down."

"What band are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"We're Choking on Air." Diana said.

"I thought of it." Erin said.

"And it was Erin's idea to start a band, but we decided to vote on who the band manager was and I was voted. You're the manager for your band right?" Elaine asked while pointing to Inuyasha.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said.

"Your the Feudal Age Kids?" Lia asked.

"That's it." Miroku told her.

"Cool." Lia said. "You guys really did sound good back at Club Tokino."

"Thanks." Kagome said.

"You should come play at Coyote Ugly." Elaine said.

"Where's that?" Kagome asked.

"It's right across town. Just finished building last week." Mandy told them.

"We're going there to play tonight if you wanna come." Elaine said.

"I guess so." Inuyasha said.

"But we have to eat first." Sango said.

"Don't worry. We still need to eat our food too." Diana said.

"Cool. So, we'll go back to our table, eat, and we can all go together?" Kagome asked.

"Fine with me." Elaine said.

"Alright. See ya in a few then." Inuyasha said as he and his band stood and walked back to their table.

AN- OK. You better be happy with this one. And it's LONG. Just for you guys. Oh! And plz read my Episode Remake stories. They're really not doing too good with reviews, and I was hoping that telling you about them in here would get you guy to read them. So........ Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	22. Rib Eat Off

**Chapter 21:**

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome all returned to their seats to find Mayuka looking very angrily at Koga.

"What happened while we were gone?" Inuyasha asked.

"Koga wants to break up." Mayuka said angrily while glaring at darts.

"I just think this is going to work." Koga explained.

"Whatever. I don't want to be with someone who doesn't want to be with me either." Mayuka replied.

Koga just let out a sigh of frustration. _This is why I think this won't work out. _

Everyone looked from Mayuka to Koga and back.

"O.........K........." Inuyasha said, not knowing what else he COULD say.

Then Mina returned with their food.

"Here you are." Mina said. "Full rack for Inuyasha, full rack for Kagome, cheese burger for Sango, andhamburger for Miroku." Mina said as she placed the food in front of everyone.

"Everyone OK?" Mina asked, noticing the angry look on Mayuka's face.

"Yeah. Don't worry. Everything's OK." Sango told Mina.

"Thanks for the food Mina." Miroku said.

"OK. Enjoy." Mina replied, still sounding a bit concerned about what was wrong with Mayuka.

"Hey, you both got a full rack of ribs." Sango exclaimed.

"So?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why don't you guys have a rib eat off?" Sango suggested.

"That should be fun." Mayuka said, sounding happier by the second, but still scooting away from Koga.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at him with ha devilish grin on her face. "You're going down." She told him.

"Me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes you." Kagome said.

"I thnk you ARE in trouble Inuyasha." Miroku said, remember that Inuyashsa never was able to finish a full plate of ribs. He could either eat the ribs or the fries, never finish both. But he didn't know about Kagome. He'd seen her eat a lot before. She just be able to beet him.

"Ready?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha and Kagome both nodded, knives and hands ready.

"Go!" Miroku yelled.

Then Inuyasha and Kagome started eating their food.

Kagome started with her fries, while Inuyasha started with the ribs. Kagome had taken the ketchup and poured it all over her fries.

Inuyasha grabbed his knife and started to cut the ribs apart so he would be able to eat them. One by one, be cut the meat and ate it off of the bone while Kagome was finishing her fries.

Then Kagome was done with her fries, and grabbed the knife and started to cut her ribs.

"Come on Kagome!" Sango cheered Kagome.

"Don't let a girl beat you at eating Inuyasha!" Miroku exclaimed.

But Kagome was well ahead of Inuyasha. And Inuyasha was starting to feal full. He had never finished a full plate of ribs before. He could either eat the ribs or the fries, but never was able to finish both.

Then Inuyasha finished the ribs, and started gobbling down the fries.

Kagome was half finished her ribs already, and didn't show signs of being full.

Inuyasha picked up the pace. His stomach really started to hurt now. It felt like it could explode any second.

Then Kagome was down to her last rib. She decided to eat it slow, not hurry with it. She ate it slowly, savioring the taste of the ribs. They actually tasted really good. Then she was finished, and the bone could be heard hitting the plate. Then she raised her hands in sweet victory.

"Girls rule!" Sango exclaimed.

Miroku sighed in disbelief. A girl had beaten Inuyasha at eating. Of all things.

"How could you Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

Then he saw Inuyasha laying down on the booth seat with his head on Kagome's lap. He let out a moan of pain.

"My stomach feels like it's going to explode." Inuyasha stated.

"Does the poor baby have a tummy ache?" Kagome babied Inuyasha.

"Stop babying me." Inuyasha groaned.

"Aww. Look at the poor baby." Sango joined in.

"Now why does he get all the attention?" Miroku asked. "It's just a stomach ache."

"Because it's so much fun to baby guys." Kagome told him.

"My stomach hurts." miroku whined as he leaned over to put his head on Sango's shoulder, but only to find that she had gotten up and was talking to Kagome.

A sweat drop formed on Miroku's head.

Then Elaine walked up to them.

"Hey guys!" She exclaimed. Then she saw Inuyasha laying down on the booth seat holding his stomach. "What happened to him?" Elaine asked.

"Rib eat off." Sango replied.

"And you are?" Mayuka asked.

"Oh! Sorry. Where are my manners?" Elaine said. "Name's Elaine." She said as she reached a hand to Koga and Mayuka to shake. "I'm band manager for Choking on Air." Then she looked at them a little more closely. "You two look familiar." She said. "Wait! You're Mayuka and Koga!" She exclaimed.

"That's us." Koga said.

"Don't you mean WAS us?" Mayuka asked.

"Don't start Mayuka." Koga told her. _This is why I don't think it will work out for us. _Koga thought as he shook his head with a sigh.

"O........K........" Was all Elaine said. Then she looked at Kagome and Sango. "So are you guys ready to go?" She asked them.

"No." Inuyasha groaned.

"Oh you can go! You just need to walk it off." Kagome told him.

"Where are we going?" Mayuka asked.

"Coyote Ugly." Elaine said.

"Excuse me?" Mayuka asked.

"It's a club across town. Just built." Elaine explained. "We play there all the time."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Sango yelled as she got up and ran to the door, followed by Miroku. "Let's go!"

AN- There's another chapter of this for you guys. Hope you like it. Now someone please read my episode remakes! PLZ!!!!!! Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	23. Coyote Ugly

**Chapter 22:**

After driving acroos town for about a half hour, everyone finally got to Coyote Ugly.

Elaine got out of her, followed by all her friends who were in their own cars, and Inuyasha and the gang, who were following in their limo.

When they got out, Mayuka immediately put a disgusted look on her face. "THIS is where you guys play?" She asked.

"Yep." Mandy said.

"Why?" Lia asked.

"It's just, a bar. A dirty looking bar." Mayuka said.

"It looks a lot better inside." Elaine told her. "We come here every night, entertain the costumers, and the owner pays us half the money she makes duing the night. So it's really not that bad."

"Entertain?" Mayuka asked.

"We play music for them." Diana said.

"Well let's go in!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he walked towards the door, which had people all around it in a crowd that wanted in. But there was also a really bulky guy standing outside the door with a clipboard. Inuyasha tried to walk past him, but the man reached out his hand and placed it on Inuyasha's shoulder, making him stop.

"Where do you think you're going?" The man asked, his voice was very low pitched.

"In." Inuyasha replied as he shook the guys very large hand, which was probably about the size of Inuyasha's head, off of his shoulder.

Then he man stepped in front of Inuyasha. "You see that line there?" He asked as he pointed to the long line of people behind Inuyasha. "If you want in, then you gotta stand in line like the rest of them."

"Hey Trace!" Elaine yelled. "Let the guy in! He's with us!"

"Hey Elaine! Mel's been waiting for ya!" The bulky man yelled back. "You're late!"

"Yeah well, story of my life." Elaine replied. "Now are you gonna let us in or not. These guys are here to play music with us." Elaine told him.

"Fine. Go in." Trace told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked in, followed by Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Koga, and Mayuka. And they all looked around and were stund.

The place wasn't very big. Nowhere to dance or anything, not even a stage.

"How do you play music at this place?" Mayuka asked Elaine.

"On the bar." Elaine replied.

"The bar is our stage." Lia said.

"WHAT?!" Mayuka yelled. "You can't be serious."

"Surprise, surprise." Elaine said. "Now if you'll come with us, we can get you guys set up with Mel."

"Who's that?" Kagome asked.

"Our boss." Elaine replied. "Well, sort of. She's the owner."

"Yeah. I think I would like to talk to her." Mayuka said.

"You get her pissed off, and you're in for it." Elaine warned.

"Like you could hurt me." Mayuka replied, glaring daggers.

"You sure about that?" Elaine replied.

"Pretty." Mayuka responded.

"You just wait til we woop your butt on stage." Elaine replied, standing up to Mayuka.

"Just try it. But I garuntee it will be a death wish." Mayuka threatened.

"Why don't you just try it?" Elaine threatened back.

"This is not good." Inuyasha replied.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Mayuka is half dog demon, and half wolf demon, and is more powerful than me or Sesshomaru." Inuyasha explained. "Elaine is human. There's no way she could survive against Mayuka."

Then Koga got between the two. "OK guys. You don't have to start anything. We came to have a good time, not to start a mosh pit in a bar." Koga reasoned.

"Whatever. Just keep the bitch away." Mayuka said as she walked away.

Elaine didn't do anything other than stare after Mayuka as she walked away. She didn't want to start a fight here. Mel would fire her for sure. Then the band would have almost nowhere to go. But she really wanted to just beat the hell out of Mayuka.

"Sorry about that." Koga apologized.

"No need for you to apologize." Elaine said. "She should apologize for herself if there's going to be any apologizing."

"Are we gonna play or what?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yeah. Follow us." Elaine told them as she led them up to the bar. Then she jumped over the bar. "Just wait here." She told everyone. Then she dissappeared through a door that was behind the bar.

"So what are we going to play if we do get to play anything here?" Miroku asked.

"What about Crazy?" Sango suggested.

"That would work." Inuyasha told her. "Actually anything would probably work here." He said as he looked around the bar.

"Then Crazy it is." Kagome exclaimed.

Then Elaine came back followed by another woman.

She looked to be in her middle ages. Blonde hair, blue eyes. She wore a pair of blue jeans, and a black halter top with a pair of black boots on her feet.

"Are these them?" The woman asked.

"Yeah." Elaine replied.

AN- There's another chappie for this! Sry to leave it off there, but I thought I would leave you guys wondering whether Inu's band would get to play or not. I mean, I could always have the woman tell them to go home. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!! Plz read my episode remakes! Thankee to all who did!


	24. Music and Drunks

**Chapter 23:**

"Mel. This is The Feudal Age Kids." Elaine introduced the band to her boss.

"You guys any good?" Mel asked.

"They played at a few clubs." Lia said.

"And we can guarentee that they are good." Erin said.

"OK. Well, if this band says you're good, then I guess we can let you guys play for a few nights." Mel said. "But if you're no good, then don't bother coming back to play." She told them.

"Fine with me." Inuyasha said.

"Are you the owner of this bar?" Mayuka asked Mel.

"Yeah. Can I help you?" Mel asked.

"Are you kidding me!" Mayuka yelled. "How are they supposed to play on a bar!"

"And who are you to yell at me like that?" Mel asked. "This is my bar. This band has no problem playing on a bar. And I don't see why you would have a problem with it." Mel said, defending herself.

"I'll tell you why it's my problem. This is my little brother, and I don't think he should be playing on a bar." Mayuka replied.

"Are you a part of this band?" Mel asked.

"No." Mayuka replied.

"Then I don't see why you have any say in where they play." Mel told her. "Actually, it all depends on what the band manager says." Mel said, then she turned and looking at The Feudal Age Kids. "Who's your band manager?" She asked.

"Here." Inuyasha said.

"What do you say kid? You wanna play on a bar?" Mel asked.

"I don't see why we can't." Inuyasha replied.

Then Mel turned back to Mayuka. "Then it's settled. They can play here." She said with a smirk, leaving Mayuka speachless.

Then Mayuka looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Why are you settling for this place!" Mayuka yelled.

"Like Mel said. My band, my choice. You don't own our band." Inuyasha told her.

"Mayuka, just let them play. It's not gonna hurt them to play here a few times." Koga said. "It'll be like practice."

"Shut-up flee-bag!" Mayuka yelled.

"What was that for?" Koga asked.

"You're the one who wanted to break up with me!" Mayuka yelled over the music that was coming from the jukebox.

"Yeah! 'Cause you're so stubborn and can only have things your way!" Koga yelled back.

"Screw you!" Mayuka yelled. "And all of you are finding your own ways home!" Mayuka yelled to the band and Koga. Then she stomped out of the bar.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha only shrugged. "She doesn't have a key to the house." Inuyasha said with a smirk as he held up the house keys.

"Are you serious!" Kagome laughed. "How is she gonna get inside?" Kagome asked, still a bit of laughter in her voice.

"She'll go find a hotel to stay at." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Are we gonna play or what?" Miroku asked.

"Coming!" Inuyasha yelled. Then he looked at Koga. "You wanna join?" Inuyasha asked.

Koga shrugged. "Sure. But I do drums." Koga said.

"You got it." Inuyasha said as the band jumped up onto the stage.

Then Mel went to the micrphone that the bar had. "Excuse me!" Mel yelled into the micrphone.

Nobody looked at her.

"Hey! Everyone!" Mel yelled again.

Still, nobody looked at her.

"HEY EVERYONE LOOK AT ME!" Mel yelled as loud as she could into the microphone, whoch was when everyone finally heard her. "Thankyou." She said in a cute voice. "Tonight, we have a treat for you." Mel said. Then she pointed to Inuyasha and the band. "I would like to introduce, The Feudal Age Kids!"

Then the band started playing their song.

_Tell me what's wrong with society_

_When everywhere I look I see_

_Young girls dying to be on TV_

_Andwon't stop till they've reached their dreams. _

_Diet pills,surgery_

_Photoshoped pictures in magazines_

_Telling them how they should be_

_It doesnt make sense to me. _

_Is everybody going crazy_

_Is anybody gunna save me_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on_

_Tell me whats going on_

_If you open your eyes_

_You'll see that something is wrong_

_I guess things are not how they used to be_

_There's no more normal family's_

_Parents act like enemies_

_Making kids feel like its world war 3_

_No one cares_

_No one's there_

_I guess we're all just too damn busy_

_Andmoney's our first priority_

_It doesnt make sense to me_

_Is everybody going crazy_

_Is anybody gunna save me_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on_

_Tell me what's going on_

_If you open your eyes_

_You'll see that something's wrong_

_Is everybody going crazy_

_Is everybody going crazy_

_Tell me what's wrong with society_

_When everywhere I look I see_

_Rich guys driving big SUV's_

_While kids are starving in the streets._

_No one cares_

_No one likes to share_

_I guess lifes unfair_

_Is everybody going crazy_

_Is anybody gunna save me_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on_

_Tell me what's going on_

_If you open your eyes_

_You'll see that something_

_Something is wrong_

_Is everybody going crazy_

_Can any body tell me whats going on_

_Tell me what's going on_

_If you open your eyes_

_You'll see that something is wrong_

The crowd cheered for the band. Applauds came from all over the bar.

"This really isn't that bad." Miroku said.

"I'm surprised they could fit this drum set on the bar actually." Koga stated.

"There's not a lot of room, but it works." Elaine cut in. "And now we need to play a song and then Mel will let you guys go again."

"OK." Inuyasha said.

"I'll take that." Elaine said as she got up on the bar and grabbed the microphone. Then Erin grabbed the electric guitar from Inuyasha, Mandy took the bass from Miroku, Diana stole Koga's seat that was behind the drums, and Lia went straight to the keyboard that Sango had been at. "You can just stick that extra guitar behind the bar Kagome." Elaine said.

"Thanks." Kagome said.

"OK everyone!" Elaine yelled into the microphone. "Tonight we're gonna bring back something old for ya!" She yelled into the microphone. "Hit it!" She yelled to the band before she started singing.

_Just take those old records off the shelf  
I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself  
Today's music ain't got the same soul  
I like that old time rock 'n' roll  
Don't try to take me to a disco  
You'll never even get me out on the floor  
In ten minutes I'll be late for the door  
I like that old time rock 'n' roll _

Still like that old time rock 'n' roll  
That kind of music just soothes the soul  
I reminisce about the days of old  
With that old time rock 'n' roll

Won't go to hear them play a tango  
I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul  
There's only one sure way to get me to go  
Start playing old time rock 'n' roll  
Call me a relic, call me what you will  
Say I'm old-fashioned, say I'm over the hill  
Today's music ain't got the same soul  
I like that old time rock 'n' roll

_Still like that old time rock 'n' roll  
That kind of music just soothes the soul  
I reminisce about the days of old  
With that old time rock 'n' roll_

Everyone in the bar cheered for the band. They really did know how to bring back an old song.

"Thankyou everyone!" Elaine yelled into the microphone.

"They're pretty good." Koga said. "I wonder if they're gonna be in the battle."

"I hope so." Inuyasha said.

"Now what are we gonna play?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know." Inuyasha said.

"What abouta gothic rock song?" Kagome asked.

"I think we have one of those." Sango said.

"Of coarse we do. Bring Me to Life." Miroku said. "But Kikyo was the one who sang it. And we need a girl to sing it."

"Don't look at me." Sango said. "I can't sing and we all know it."

"Come on Sango." Inuyasha pleaded.

"No. You know as well as I do that I can't sing." Sango told him.

"I'll do it." Kagome said.

"But you don't knwo the words do you?" Miroku asked.

"Rin would send me CD's with all your music. I think I can handle it." Kagome replied.

"And that was a song Mayuka gave you guys." Koga said. "So I can play that one."

"Then we'll do that song." Inuyasha stated.

"Hey! Feudal Age Kids! Get your asses up there!" Mel yelled at them.

"Yes ma'am!" They all exclaimed, a bit afraid of Mel now.

Once they all got their instuments, Kagome went up to the microphone and started to sing 'Bring me to Life'.

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

Inuyasha:

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

Kagome:

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything_

Inuyasha:

_without a thought without a voice without a soul_

Sango:

_don't let me die here  
there must be something more_

Kagome:

_bring me to life_

Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become

The crowd cheered, and the Feudal Age Kids took a bow.

"OK. That's it." Mel said. "You guys did good."

"Thanks." Inuyasha said.

"You guys can stay. Free drinks to pay you back for the songs." Mel said.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah." Mel said.

Closing time at the Coyote Ugly Bar...

"I don't wanna go!" Inuyasha yelled drunkily.

"You gotta go man. We gotta close." Trace said in his low voice as he drug the now drunk Inuyasha out of the bar.

Everyone else was sober.

"That's the last time I give him free drinks." Mel said. "Who knew that guy could hold that much alcohol." She said as she shook her head.

"How much did he drink?" Miroku asked.

"Three bottles of whiskey." Mel replied.

"I'm surprised he didn't drop dead." Elaine replied. "One full bottle is enough to kill a guy."

"Are you serious!" Kagome screamed.

"We need to get him to a hospital!" Sango yelled.

"He'll be fine. Just give him a prairie omellette in themorning." Mandy said.

"A what?" Kagome asked.

"A prairie omellette is one raw egg, moxed with some salt and pepper and water, mix it up." Lia said.

"And you know this how?" Miroku asked, looking at Lia, who didn't look a day over sixteen.

"You learn a lot while working at a bar." Lia replied.

"Twinkle twinkle little star." Koga said drunkily as he swayed back and forth while trying to walk to the door. "How I wonfer what yo-" Koga hit the floor and was snoring.

"How much did he drink?" Miroku asked.

"One beer." Mel told them.

"He never could hold alcohol." Kagome said.

"You guys can crash at my place if you live a ways away. And someone should watch these two for the rest of the night." Elaine said.

"Sure." Kagome replied.

"All we have to do is get these two idiots into the car." Elaine said as she walked over to Koga. He was sleeping like a baby. But a baby that snores loudly.

"Trace!" Elaine yelled. "Carry this guy! I'll take him." Elaine said as she walked over and grabbed Inuyasha.

"You sure. He's pretty drunk." Trace said.

"I can handle a drunk." Elaine said. "But I can't carry a sleeping drunk." Elaine added.

Trace let go of Inuyasha, who was grabbed by the arm by Elaine. Then Trave walked over a picked up Koga and carried him out of he bar and sat him in the front seat of Elaine's car, where he slept soundly.

Elaine wasn't having much trouble with Inuyasha. He listened pretty good even when he was drunk.

"How do you get him to listen to you when Trace was struggling to get him out of the bar?" Sango asked.

"You learn how to get a drunk out of bar when you've worked here as long as I have." Elaine replied. "You just gotta keep your ground and keep control." Then Elaine glared at Inuyasha. "NOW GET THE HELL IN THE BACK SEAT OF THAT CAR!" She yelled in his face.

"Yes ma'am." Inuyasha said, sounding a bit less drunk, but still having trouble walking as he stumbled into the back seat of the car.

"Wow." Kagome said with wide eyes.

"You can sit in the back and keep an eye on him." Elaine said to Kagome as got into the driver's seat.

"OK." Kagome said as she sat down next to the drunk hanyou in the back seat.

Once everyone was in, and the girls had gotten seat belts on the boys, Elaine started the car, and they headed to Elaine's house.

AN- There! I updated! Well, I hadn't updated this one in a while, so I figured, it was time. Now here you go. Wonder how everything will turn out in the morning? Hmmm... Plz RR. Thanx! TTFN!


	25. Waking Up with a Scream

**Chapter 24:**

Sesshomaru had just woken up. He had gotten a good nights sleep for once thanks to Rin being ill the day before, which is why they couldn't go see Inuyasha and everyone perform.

Sesshomaru was walking to the kitchen to get himself some coffee, but then he tripped over something and landed face first on the floor. He looked voer to see what it was. It was Rin, fast asleep, holding her old, dirty looking stuffed animal Bunny and with her thumb in her mouth. She was curled up, wearing just a very large night shirt and Kiba laying down next to her.

"Great." Sesshomaru growled.

"Fluffy?" Sesshomaru heard Rin ask sleepily. "Is that you?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru growled. Then he got to his feet and started to walked towards the kitchen again to retrieve his much needed coffee.

Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen and poored himself a cup of coffee. He drank it black, needing it like that to get him awake.

"What time is it Fluffy?" Rin asked sleepily.

"Seven thirty. Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because I wanted to know if I would have any time to sleep between getting dressed and brushing my hair." Rin replied as she stretched out on the floor, waking Kiba. "Sorry Kiba." Rin said.

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I have ten minutes." Rin said as she laid back down and closed her eyes for a moment.

"O...K...?" Sesshomaru said, still confused about why Rin was timing herself. It wasn't like she had anywhere to go today.

Then Rin pushed herself off the floor, and crawled into her bedroom. Sesshomaru couldn't help but let out a chuckle. It was so funny to see her just crawling on the floor to her room when she just woke up.

"Fluffy?" Rin asked from in her room. "Will you make me bagels with cream cheese and strawberries?"

"No." Sesshomaru said curtly.

"FLUFFY!" Rin yelled in a whiny voice.

"No!" Sesshomaru yelled to her.

Then he heard Rin make a pouty noise. But all Sesshomaru did was take a sip of his coffee while heading ack into his room.

With Inuyasha, Kagome, Koga, and Elaine...

Morning had come. Inuyasha and Koga had been drunk the night before at the bar.

The morning light shown through the window. Kagome opened her eyes. She remembered that Elaine only had one extra bedroom at her house and the girls shared her room, while the boys were sharing the extra room.

"Morning Kagome." Elaine said. She was already up and now putting her hair up as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Thanks for letting us stay the night. We all live on the other side of town." Kagome replied.

"It's no problem at all." Elaine said. "At least, I don't think me room mates will mind finding two boys asleep in the spare room." Elaine laughed.

In the spare room...

Both of the boys were asleep. Inuyasha's arm was around Koga. The light was shining through the window and landed on Inuyasha's face.

"Kagome... You feel tense." Inuyasha said sleepily.

"Mmmm." Koga mumbled.

Then Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and looked at who was in his arms.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha screamed as loud as he could, which woke Koga up with wide eyes.

"Holy Shit!" Koga yelledas he jumped away from Inuyashabefore joining Inuyasha in the scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then the girls, Elaine, Kagome, and twoother girl, bursted through the door to see Koga on the floor and Inuyasha on the bed.

"What's going on!" One of the girls yelled. She had red hair the was put into pig tail and green eyes. She looked to be the same size as Kagome with mostlythe same body build. "Who are these guy!"

"Who are you!" Inuyasha yelled at the two girls that he didn't know.

"Who are YOU!" The second girl yelled. She looked just like Elaine.

"EVERYONE!" Elaine yelled as she held her hands up. That's when everyone looked at Elaine. "OK. What happened is, these are some friends I met last night. They live on the other side of town, soI decided to be nice and let the guys share the spare room while Kagome, this girl here, and I shared my room." Elaine explained.

"Elaine..." The girl that looked just like Elaine said flatly.

"What!" Elaine yelled. "Elena! I was doing a favor for my friends!"

"Who are your friends?" The girl with red hair asked, staring at Inuyasha and Koga devilishly.

"Emma." Elaine said flatly. Then she looked at her room mates. "Guys. These are my room mates, Emma,"Elaine pointed to the red head, "And this is my sister Elena." Then Elaine looked at Elena and Emma. "Girls. This is Kagome, Inuyasha, andKoga." Elaine introduced everyone as she pointed to each person.

"Nice to meet you." Emma said.

"Emma..." Both Elena and Elaine both said at once.

AN- Well, there's the new chappie for this one. I know you all wanted to know what happened with Rin and Fluffy, so I back tracked to the last chappie they were in and started with some more with them. Oh! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO AERO TENDO! He's an author who is a good friend of mine. Read his stuff, especially Kagraku. Great story. LOL. Plz RR. Thanx! TTFN!


	26. Visit

**Chapter 25:**

Rin came out of the shower about a half hour later. Her hair was still soaked, and she was wearing a pair of short, shorts with a baby blue t-shirt that said _It's Expensive to be Me _on it. Her hair was down, not dripping, but still wet. She walked out into the kitchen to see the table with a plate on it that had bagels with cream cheese and strawberries on them.

Rin let out a happy squeal as she ran to Sesshomaru's room and slammed the door open to find Sesshomaru in nothing but his boxers. But Rin didn't seem to notice. Instead she jumped onto Sesshomaru, wrapping her arms and legs around him while Sesshomaru tried to keep his balance with Rin hugging him and trying not to drop her on her butt.

"Thank you Fluffy!" Rin squealed happily as she squeezed Sesshomaru tightly before she let go and ran back out to the kitchen to eat her bagels.

Sesshomaru only stood there in his boxers with blank expression on his face, taking in what just hsappened.

Now he knew for sure the Rin was crazy. And why had she burst into his room and hugging him anyway? And what was she thanking him for?

But Sesshomaru pushed the thoughts into the back of his mind and pulled out a white t-shirt and a green collared shirt to wear over top of it, and a pair of kakhi pants that weren't too tight, but not too loose that the same time. Then he walked out into the kitchen to see Rin eating the bagels.

Now he remembered. He had made the bagels anyway for her. That's what Rin ran in a thanked him for? Just for bagels?

"I saved you a bagel Fluffy!" Rin exclaimed as she pushed the plate over to where Sesshomaru was sitting at the table.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin. There was some cream cheese on her cheek. Sesshomaru gently took her chin in his hand and used his thumb to wipe the cream cheese away.

Then a few seconds turned into a few minutes. And during those few minutes, Sesshomaru's hand still stayed under Rin's chin.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"Hmm?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin barely ever called him by his real name. She always called him Fluffy, which is why he was pulled back to reality then, pulling his hand away. "Sorry." He apologized.

Then a knocking was heard on the door. Sesshomaru stood up and walked to the door and opened the door to find Inuyasha and Kagome standing outside the door.

"Morning." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru looked at them confused, wondering why they were here. Then he looked at Inuyasha, who looked like he was going to be sick. "Are you OK Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha didn't answer. So Kagome did for him.

"He had a very rude awakening." She said.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Just drop it." Inuyasha said.

And Kagome did decide to just drop it there. So she looked at Sesshomaru. "I asked Inuyasha to bring me here so I could see how Rin was doing. Since I hadn't seen her in a while." Kagome told Sesshomaru.

"Sure." Sesshomaru sighed as he stepped aside, letting Inuyasha and Kagome walk into the apartment. Kagome ran to the kitchen, checking to see if Rin was there, and found her sitting at the kitchen table.

"Rin!" Kagome exclaimed as she hugged her cousin.

"Hey Kagome!" Rin replied as she returned the hug.

AN- Well, I have to leave it off there. I wanted to update tonight, but my evil Grammie is making me get off the computer to go to bed. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	27. I Wanna Be Bad

**Chapter 26:**

Kagome, Rin, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha all sat in the living room.Rinand Kagome shared one small love seat while Sesshomaru andInuyasha sat in a love seat that was across the room. Rin and Kagome kept talking about what has been going on since they hadn't seen each other in a few days, while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were sitting down and glaring at one another. You could tell that they were not a close knit family.

Kagome and Rin let out a giggle and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at them, wondering what they were talking about, since they couldn't hear because the girls were so quiet, which bother Inuyasha and Sesshomaru because girls were almost never quiet.

"Should we?" Kagome asked Rin.

"Definitely." Rin said. Then she leaned over to Kagome's ear, whispering in it. "I want to see what they do." She said. Then both girls laughed. Then Rin got up and went over to the sterio system Sesshomaru had and put one of her CD's in it.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You'll see Fluffy." Rin said in a peppy voice.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had no clue what was going. This was confusing them, as if girls weren't confusing enough for them. Then they saw Kagome and Rin stand in front of them each. Rin stood in front of Sesshomaru and Kagome was standing in front of Inuyasha. Both the guys were sitting, so the girls pulled them to their feet.

"Ready?" Rin asked Kagome.

Kagome was blushing furiously. She had done this before, since she and Rin had gotten a huge kick out of the guys' reaction, but not with Inuyasha. She hoped he wouldn't think of her as a a slut after this or something. But Kagome nodded ast Rin.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked. But he didn't get an answer.

Then the music started and the guys figured that the girls wanted to dance.

"I'm not dancing." Inuyasha said, especially since he recognized the song. It was 'I wanna be Bad' by Willa Ford. but when he went to sit down, Kagome wouldn't let him. She was pretty stong to Inuyasha's surprise. She pulled him close to her, and Rin did the same with Sesshomaru. Then the girls started to sing.

"I wanna bad with you baby." Rin sang as she put her face close to Sesshomaru's, feeling his breath on her face before kissing him really quickly on his lips. Sesshomaru stared at Rin with wide eyes. What was going on with there girls?

"I wanna be bad with you baby!" Kagome sang a little louder than Rin, but did the same to Inuyasha.

Rin and Kagomesang together_Do you_

Kagome sang _Understand what I need from you_ She was singing in Inuyasha's face, so close that Inuyasha had no clue what was going on. He could feel hermoving her hips against his. It was really making him nervous.

Then Rin and Kagome bothsang again. _Just let me be the girl to show you _Both girls had the boys by the collars of their shirts, pulling the boys down so they wwere eye level.

Then Rin sang. _Everything that she can be. _She tilted her head towards Kagome real quick as she sang this.

Kagome sang now _Is everything that I can be._Pointing her thumb at herself.

Both Rin and Kagome sang at once, getting back in the boys' faces. _My turn  
_  
Kagome sang, pulling her face away from Inuyasha's a little. _Let me let you know that I can _

Both Kagome and Rin sang at the same time. _Promise that I won't do that _

Then Rin sang as she pulled herself away from Sesshomaru's a little. _So boy, say the time and place cuz you make me wanna misbehave_

Then both girls sang at once again. But as they sang, they pushed the boys back so they were sitting on the couch while the girls slowly walked to them and bent down towards them.

_I wanna be bad  
You make bad look so good  
I got things on my mind  
I never thought I would _

Then Kagome ran her finger down the side of Inuyasha's face while singing as her hand continued to go down until it stopped at hisstomach and she pulled it away.

_I, I wanna be bad  
You make bad feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules  
I, I wanna be bad _

Then Kagome and Rin both sat next to the guys, snuggling up next to their own guy (Rin snuggling up against Sesshomaru and Kagome snuggling against Inuyasha).

Inuyasha and Inuyasha both looking at each other wide eyed before looking at the girls. What were they doing?

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Then Kagome looked up at him with the most innocent face he had ever seen.

"Umm..." Inuyasha said, but failed to finish what he was saying because Kagome had forcefully pressed her lips against his.

Not that Inuyasha didn't like it. It's just that it seemed a bit weird for Kagome to be acting this way. Then he pulled away from Kagome, looking at her seriously. "Kagome. What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Nothing Inuyasha." Kagome giggled.

AN- Well, there's another chapter for ya! Hope youliked it. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN! Oh! Cool authors of the week:

Aero Tendo

Wackygirl101

These authors are very cool ppl. Read there stuff. It's pretty good.


	28. Where to go

**Chapter 27:**

Kagome and Rin were still sitting on the couch snuggled up to their own man. Rin was laying her head on Sesshomaru's chest while she looked up at him with an innocent look on her face.

"What are you two up to?" Sesshomaru asked as he eyes the two girls suspiciously.

"Oh what in the world are you talking about?" Rin asked innocently.

"Let's go out." Kagome said as she and Rin both got to their feet, pulling the boys up with them. But the boys weren't ready to go out, not without some answers. So they threw the girls back onto the couch and looked at each other before looking back at the girls.

"What's going on with you two?" Inuyasha asked. "You haven't acted like this before."

"Nothing's wrong." Both girls said at once.

"We were just fooling around." Rin told them. "We just wanted to see what you guys would do, kinda. But it was basically just a little joke. Don't take it the wrong way or anything, K?" Rin explained.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said. "Let's just go somewhere."

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"YOU," Sesshomaru started. "can go wherever you want."

"Oh don't be a party pooper Fluffy." Rin said with her mouth forming a pout as she clung to his arm and looked up at him. Then she looked at the rest of the group. "I know where we could go!" She exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

"Where?" Kagome asked.

"Just follow me. I'll drive." Rin said in her perky voice.

"I'LL drive." Sesshomaru said as he grabbed the keys off of the coffee table by him so Rin wouldn't get them.

"You don't know where to go." Rin said as she got in Sesshomaru's face and held out her hand for the keys.

Sesshomaru had to admit that she had a point about him not knowing where to go, and he seriously doubted that she would tell him. He thought about it for a minute. Did he really want HER driving HIS car again? But with a sigh, Sesshomaru gave up the keys. "Fine." He sighed as he put the keys in Rin's hand. Then he was suddenly jerked out the door by Rin.

"Hurry up you guys! I'm not waiting for you to get the lead outta your ass!" Rin yelled to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"O...K..." Inuyasha asked, then he looked at Kagome. "Just promise me one thing." He said as he looked her in the eyes.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"That you won't EVER do that again, with the whole dance thing." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome let out a giggle. "OK. Now let's go before Rin leaves us." She giggled as she and Inuyasha walked out of the apartment.

AN- Sry about the shortness, I'm still trying to catch up with the rest of my stories. And I know I haven't updated this in a while. So, sry about the wait and the shortness. SCHOOL IS OUT! And I'm officially a SOPHMORE now! LOL. So happy. So Happy that I'm going to update just about everything today. Or as much as I can get done by 5 tonight. LOL. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	29. Biker Judges

**Chapter 28:**

Sango and Miroku ad gotten a call from Rin to meet them at an old resturaunt. They had shown up, but to find no one else there, at least no one that they knew.

"You sure y ou got the right place?" Sango asked as she looked around to see a bunch of men scanning her.

"Positive." Miroku replied, wondering why Rin would come here at all. He looked at the men who were scanning Sango and glared at them, showing that she was taken. He took Sango by the hand, surprising her. "Let's ind a table. Maybe they aren't here yet." Miroku said as they looked for an empty table by the stage.

The place looked old, really old. It was in the basement of a store above. The walls were made of old looking brick, and there were a few water stains on the ceiling. It was cold in there, and it wasn't the most comforting of places. There wasn't anyone on stage, and there wasn't a single happy face in the place either. Most people were just sitting a mumbling to each other, and risking quick glances at Miroku and Sango.

"Hey everyone!" They both heard a familiar voice exclaim before they looked to see who was coming down the stairs into the room. It was Rin, followed by Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Inuyasha.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Sango said as she waved a hand to them.

Everyone seemed to be greeting Rin, asking her who her friends were. There were even a band of bikers there who seemed pretty friendly with Rin as she walked past them. They waved to her, one man even tipped his leather hat, and Rin nodded back, giving one of them a high five as she walked by. Then she walked over to the table Miroku and Sango were sitting at and sat down.

Miroku and Sango just stared at Rin. "I take it you come here often." Sango stated.

"Of coarse. Isn't this place great?" Rin asked.

"Very umm...lively?" Sango commented.

"Please. This place is as dead as my father." Inuyasha commented, earning a few glares from some people around him, which he was, of coarse, completely oblivious of.

"Whatever." Rin said. "It's a pretty good place. Me and a few other people are te only ones who come here this early. Then we stay all night and-"

"Were not staying all night." Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice.

"Howdy everyone." A girl with a Southern accent greeted the group. "Can I get y'all something to drink?" She asked as she pulled out a pad of paper and pulled a pen that she had stuck through the bun in her hair.

"Can I _please _have a Martini?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sorry Sir. Don't have a shaker for that. And we don't have mixed drinks either. No blender and no mixer. Can I interest you in a beer?" The waitress asked. Then she saw Rin. "Oh! Howdy Rin? You been good since you came herelast?" She asked with a huge smile.

"Yep! Just brought some friends with me this time." Rin replied with a perky smile. "Can I get a Pepsi?"

"Sure thing." The waitress said as she jotted down what everyone else was ordering. Sesshomaru had settled for water, not wanting to risk getting drunk in a place like this, nor in front of everyone.

"OK. I'll be ack with your drinks. And Rin, the stuff is set up for ya." The waitress said.

"Thanks." Rin said to the waitress before she walked away.

"What is she talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"You guys have a gig." Rin replied. "Here and now."

"WHAT?" Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome all yelled at once.

"You can't be serious. I mean, we're completely unprepared." Kagome said.

"This is your chance to test that new song you guys have been working on. The one that you sent me the recording of." Rin said. Then she nodded to the bikers. "I asked those guys to ome here. They are about as good at judging as the judges from American Idol. One of them was even a special guest as a judge for that. But it took me like, forever to break them into a cheer. If you can break these guys, you can be sure to break the judges at the battle." Rin explained, sounding serious for once.

"OK. Then let's do it." Inuyasha said, which arned him a few crazy looks from the rest of the group. "What? It would be good practice. And Kagome, you mad up the song, so you know the words. And we practiced it all day the other day, so Sango and Miroku, you know the notes to play."

"OK? But we still don't have koga to do drums." Sango said.

"We don't need him for drums. You know what to do with the drums. We don't need a violin or anything for this one. Kagome sings, Miroku, you do base, I'll do lead guitar, and Sango, you do drums." Inuyasha said.

"This could work." Miroku said.

"It will work. Now let's go play." Inuyasha said as everyone stood up and went on stage to get the instruments ready after telling one of the waitesses that Rin had told them they were playing here tonight. Then a waitress went on the stage with the microphone.

"Excuse me. Everyone? We have a band playing here all day today. I present to you, The Feudal Age Kids." The waitress said before handing the microphone over to Kagome.

"Hi everyone." Kagome said. "We're going to be singing a few songs for you." Kagome looked around. There was the biker band and a few other people. Not much of a crowd, which was how Kagome liked it. "Here we go!"

Inuyasha started with a the guitar, and was soon joined by Sango witht he drums and Miroku with the base, combining the music of the instruments together at once. Then Kagome came in with her voice.

_He's was a boy,  
She's was a a girl,  
cannot make it any more obvious,  
He was a punk,  
she did ballet,  
what more can i say._

He wanted her,  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well,  
But all of her friends,  
Stuck up their nose,  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes.

He was a skater boy,  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her,  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth.

5 years from now,  
She sits at home,  
Feeding the baby she's alone,  
She turns on TV,  
Guess who she sees,  
Skater boy rockin up MTV,  
She calls up her friends,  
They already know,  
And they've all got  
Tickets to see his show,  
She tags along,  
Stands in the crowd,  
Looks up at the man that she turned down.

He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her,  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a skater boy,  
She said see you later boy,  
He wasn't good enough for her,  
Now he's a super star ,  
Slamming on his guitar ,  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry girl but you missed out,  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now,  
We are more than just good friends,  
This is how the story ends,  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be,  
There is more than meets the eye,  
I see the soul that is inside.

He's just a boy,  
And I'm just a girl,  
Can I make it any more obvious,  
We are in love,  
Haven't you heard?  
How we rock each others world!

I'm with the skater boy,  
I said see you later boy,  
I'll be back stage after the show,  
I'll be at the studio,  
Singing the song we wrote,  
About a girl you used to know

The bikers didn't make a single move, not even a clap. People behind them were clapping and applauding, but nothing from the bikers. But then one spoke. "You guys don't havea chance in the business." He said.

"Well, they might have a chance, but it's not very good if they think that's music." Another said. And the rest nodded with a little bit of mumbling.

"Rin! I thought you were going to show up with a good band." One yelled.

"Leo. We both have different opinions, now be patient with them. I'm sure they have something worth while somehwere." Rin said. "You just have give them some time to figure out what their good songs really are."

"OK. Here's another song." Kagome said. "Come on!" She told the group, and they started playing music again.

_I don't wanna be your girlfriend  
I'm just looking for a real good time alright  
Can you guarentee me satisfaction  
Need some action-gonna get it tonight!  
So I'm telling you boyfriend  
That you never met a girl like me before  
Not gonna wait a long time  
Better make up your mind_

Are you in? Are you out?  
Shake it up, shake it down!  
Wanna scream, wanna shout?  
Give it up, get it on, or get out!  
Come on come on  
Come on come on  
Come on come on  
Come on come on

You know I got my paper venny toy little boy  
Replacable, disposable fully action posable  
When everything was said and done there's plenty more where you came from  
Don't just stand there looking dumb baby you're the lucky one

Are you in? Are you out?  
Shake it up, shake it down!  
Wanna scream, wanna shout?  
Give it up, get it on, or get out!  
Come on come on  
Come on come on  
Come on come on  
Come on come on

So come on, so do what you want to do  
So come on, I can't wait around for you  
So come on, It's not a mystery  
So come on, so do what you want to do  
So come on, I can't wait around for you  
So come on, Be with me!

Are you in? Are you out?  
Shake it up, shake it down!  
Wanna scream, wanna shout?  
Give it up, get it on, or get out!  
Come on come on  
Come on come on  
Come on come on  
Come on come on

Are you in? Are you out?  
Shake it up, shake it down!  
Wanna scream, wanna shout?  
Give it up, get it on, or get out!

Come on come on  
Come on come on  
Come on come on  
Come on come on

They looked to the bikers when they were done. But they didn't move again.

"A toddler could do better than you. I could just go home and give my three-year-oldtwo sticks and surround him with pots and let him hit them, and I have better music than that." One biker said.

"Come on guys. Just listen to the music. If you don't think they have potential, then just say it." Rin said.

Sesshomaru had been sitting back, trying to relax, but this was getting to be too much for him. Oh how he wished for a martini. Something with alcohol. But not a beer. He was not going to relive that night again.

"Fine." Another biker said. "You SUCK!" He yelled at the band.

"OK. Here's another song then!" Kagome yelled at the bikers. "Spin!" Kagome yelled at the band, then she started to sing to their music.

_Spin around come back home  
you're runnin' out on a line  
Sometimes feel I'm going outta my mind  
Stunned here waitin' for anyone to take the time  
Spin around we get further and further away  
Smile and wave and ain't got nothin' to say  
Stunned here waitin' for anyone to take the time  
To change my mind this time_

I've been starin' at the sun for some time  
It gets dark inside but I don't mind  
And if you're gone it's like I'm goin' blind  
I can't get by this time

Spin around jump back take another look at yourself  
You've been hidin' all alone on a shelf  
Frozen waitin' for anyone who'll change my mind  
Spin around well come down now cause it's all getting clear  
Everything you ever wanted it here  
We never need anyone to change our mind  
Don't waste our time  
We're fine

I've been starin' at the sun for some time  
It gets dark inside but I don't mind  
And if you're gone it's like I'm going blind  
I can't get by this time

La la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la Yeah yeah

Spin around and around and around and around  
never wanna come back down  
Coz everything you'll lost have found  
Yeah

Spin and around and around and uh

Yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeaaaah  
WoW!

One of the bikers smiled. "You, girl. The one with the drums. You would do so much better on you own." The one said pointing to Sango. "You seem like your the only on here who can keep a beat. Not even your singing can keep up with the music."

"Fine!" Kagome yelled. This was really getting old. They had given their best and these bikers didn't do anything but tell them how sucky they were. "This is our last song! If you don't like it, then screw you! Hit it with Hazel Eyes!" Kagome yelled at the rest of the band. They could all tell she was mad, with a passionate fire for her songs burning in her eyes before she turned back to their audience.

Sango first started banging the drums as Kagome started to sing before Inuyasha started on the guitar, and following through with a beat on that before Miroku joined in with the base.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

All the bikers smiled as they nodded. "You've got spunk girl." The one Rin had called Leo said with a smile. "And you can sing too. You have my approval. But if you're going into the music business, sing with all of you, not just your voice. Put feeling into it. Those others songs you were singing, they don't mean anything, but that song seems like it has meaning. Were you inspired by it?" He asked.

"My first boyfriend and how he cheated on me." Kagome replied.

"See? And where did you get the ideas for the other ones?" Leo asked.

"I don't know." Kagome replied. "They just popped in my head randomly."

"Well that's why they were no good. With that last song, we could tell you knew what you were singing about." Leo explained. "If you stick to songs like that, you should do good in your competition."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you." She said.

"Rin!" Leo called. Rin looked at him, a surprised look on her face, since she obviously wasn't paying attention to the band or anything else. "You got a good band here! Don't let 'em do anything stupid!"

"Yes Sir!" Rin said with a sarcastic salute.

AN- Sorry it took me so long. I promise to update more often. But I'm on vacation in Florida now, and when I get home, I'm starting my summer job. So I might be doing as muc updating as I had planned. So... Don't expect too much. Sorry. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN! Oh! And check out the work of WackyGirl101. She has some pretty good stuff. K? I swear to you, I taught her how to write, so everything is like my stuff. So if you like my stories, then you'll like hers. All her ideas are her own though. Thanx! Buh-bye!


	30. Sleepy Heads

**Chapter 29:**

Therest ofday was spent planning on what exactly they were going to do for the Battle of the Bands, which was tomorrow.

"OK. We'll sing the song we just did up there. We have one chance at winning this, and we're not gonna give it up. Got it?" Inuyasha told everyone.

"Right." Everyone said.

But what they didn't know was that a figure lingered in the shadows, watching them. It smiled before it whipped around and walked out of the resturaunt and walked down the street before stepping into a black Lexus and driving away.

Back with the gang...

"I want everyone to go to bed early tonight and get a good nights sleep for tomorrow." Inuyasha said.

"We need to be at the center by 10:00 AM, right?" Miroku said.

"Right." Inuyasha replied. "Do you have a ride Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. My brother can bring me." Kagome said.

_Brother? _Inuaysha thought. He'd dealt with older brothers before, and he usually didn't like it. "Umm... OK." Inuyasha said. "Theb let's all get out of here and rest up for tomorrow." He said as he stodd up and, leaving money for the food on the table with a tip, followed by everyone else as they all walked out of the resturaunt.

With Kagome...

"I'm home!" She called through the house, remembering that her brother was still there probably. But she hadn't expected him to pop out in front of her and hug her like he did a moment later. "Whoa! Yusuke! What's with you?"

"Where have you been?" Yusuke exclaimed. "You've been gone for three days straight and you didn't even call. I was scared something happened to you."

"You look like you haven't slept in a few days too." Kagome said, but saw the serious look on her brother's face and decided to stop with the joking. "Look, I'm sorry, OK? I was with my friends. First I went to Inuyasha's house and ended up spending the night there, thenwe went out to play one night with this other band, and Inuyasha and Koga got drunk, so we stayed over at a friend's house, and now I'm here. I'm sorry. I completely forgot to call you to tell you."

"It's OK. You're here now." Yusuke said.

"Right. Now you should get some sleep." Kagome said. "But do you think you could give me a ride tomorrow to the City Center? The Battle of the Bands is there and I need to be there to play."

"Sure. But only if you tell me about this Inuyasha guy." Yusuke said. "You slept over at his house? I need to meet him. Is he good to you? I'm gonna need his pho-"

"Whoa! Yusuke! You'll meet him, alright? Don't worry. Yes, I slept over at his ho-"

"You guys didn't share a bed, did you?" Yusuke asked.

Well, they had, but Kagome really didn't want to tell her brother that. But she couldn't lie either. "Yes. But we didn't do anything!" Kagome said.

"Hmm..." Yusuke said.

"You're not going to meet him if you won't trust me with my own boyfriend." Kagome said.

"He got drunk when you guys went out to play somewhere?" Yusuke asked.

"YUSUKE!" Kagome yelled. "Dont' get overprotective on me! Please!"

"OK, fine. But I want to meet him." Yusuke said.

"Yeah yeah. now go to bed. We need to be at the center by 10:00 AM." Kagome said before recieving a kiss on the forehead from her brother, who just noticed was in nother but boxers. he looked like he had been working out while he was at school. but this was her brother. No gawking.

"Good night kiddo." He said before he messed up her hair and went to his own room.

"Night." Kagome called to him before going to her own room and changing into her PJ and gettingunder her covers and quickly falling into slumber, dreaming of winning the competition tomorrow.

With Miroku and Sango...

"OK Miroku! Time for bed!" Sango called from in the bedroom.

Miroku was watching TV, sitting in nothing but his boxers as he helled a can of Pepsi in one hand. "Coming!" He called back before drinking the rest of his Pepsi, turning the TV off,and walking into the bedroom where Sango was already snuggled under the blankets and ready to sleep.

Miroku went to other side of the bed and lifted the covers, causing a slight chill to hit Sango's back before Miroku got under the covers and turned over, wrapping an arm around Sango and pulling her close. "Good night." He whispered before kissing her on the cheek. "I love you." He said.

Then Sango turned over so she was facing Miroku. "I love you too." She said before giving Miroku a peck kiss on the lips. "Good night." She said before turning back over and drifting off into slumber with Miroku's arm around her.

Miroku was perfectly comfortable this way, and soon fell asleep too.

With Inuyasha...

Inuyasha was just getting to bed. He was in nothing buta blue and green plad pair of boxers when his door swung open and Mayuka walked in.

Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh as his sister walked over to him. "What?"

"Tomorrow is your big day. Good luck." She said before giving him a hug. "Nock 'em dead tomorrow."

"Aren't you gonna be there tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked.

"As a judge and special guest. So I won't be able to wish you luck in front of the other bands. And I'm sure everyone will think I'm gonna give you a good score just because I'm your brother. But I'm letting you know now, that you're gonna have to earn your score from me. OK?" Mayuka told him.

"OK." Inuyasha said.

"Alright! Now get your ass in bed! I wanna see you win tomorrow! So get your rest!" Mayuka said as she pushed Inuyasha into bed and pulled the covers over him, tucking him into bed.

"Yes mother." Inuyasha joked.

"Do I look like your mother?" Mayuka asked.

"No." Inuyasha said. "But you're acting like her."

"Very funny." Mayuka said before kissing Inuyasah on the forehead. "See you in the morning." She said before heading into the hallway. "Six AM boy! You better be up!"

"WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled. Then he saw Mayuka stick her head back into the doorway with a smile on her face that told him that she was joking. He chuckled before laying back down and getting comfortable. He quickly fell asleep after hearing Mayuka close his door slowly, dreaming of Kagome and his band winning the competition tomorrow.

AN- There's your chapter. Well I plan to have only TWO more chapters for this story. So... Enjoy this while you can! LOL. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	31. The Battle

**Chapter 30:**

The next morning Kagome came and Kagome was getting ready. She heard someone knock on her door. "I'm coming!" She yelled at Yusuke.

"Just making sure. You have to be there in a half hour and traffics gonna be a bitch to get through." Yusuke said through the door before Kagome swung it open and grabed her jacket. "Aren't you going to eat breakfast?"

"They'll have some there for us to eat." Kagome said. "Hurry up!" She yelled before she went out the front door.

Yusuke only shook his head as he grabbed his keys and jogged out to the car.

With the band...

"Where is she?" Inuyasha asked as he stomped around backstage.

"She'll be here Inuyasha." Sango reassured him, even though the show was going to start, and even after that, there was still and half hour before they would go on. "Don't worry."

"I'm here!" Kagome called as she ran up to everyone. "Hey guys." She said before giving Inuyasha a quick kiss. "Sorry I'm late."

"Actually, you just barely made it." Inuyasha said. Then he saw Yusuke come up behind Kagome. "Who's this?"

"Guys, this is my older brother Yusuke. Yusuke, this is Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku." Kagome introduced everyone.

"Good to finally meet you all." Yusuke said. "Hey Sis. I'm gonna go take my seat. Knock 'em dead." He said before kissing Kagome on the cheek then rushing off to his seat.

"So that's him. He doesn't seem so bad." Inuyasha said, thinking it would be worse.

"Wait til you have a formal introduction." Kagome replied. "He was just rushing because he wants to get a good seat. He comes to this thing every year anyway."

Suddenly, the crowd roared as someone walked out on stage. It was Muyuka. "Hello everyone!" She yelled into her microphone and the crowds cheered loudly. Everything could be heardf. Some people screamed, 'We love you Mayuka!', some people whistled and screamed, and others just clapped loudly. "Hey! How's everyone doing today?" More cheers. "Good! Well, let's hit it!" Then music started, and Mayuka sang.

_There's not much going on today.  
I'm really bored, it's getting late.  
What happened to my Saturday?  
Monday's coming, the day I hate._

_Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for._

_This is when I start to bite my nails.  
And clean my room when all else fails.  
I think it's time for me to bail.  
This point of view is getting stale._

_Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for_

_Na na na na na, we've all got choices.  
Na na na na, we've all got voices.  
Na na na na na, stand up make some noise.  
Na na na na, stand up make some noise._

_Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
Like I was special, cuz I was special._

_Na na na na na_

"Whoo!" Mayuka screamed at the end of her song listening to the crowd as they cheered. "Thanks everyone! I love you all! Now! I'm going to be judging these bands, so I'll be sitting down there with all the judges." Mayuka said before setting the microphone back down on the floor and walking over to the table where the rest of the judges were, and giving people a few autographs and high fives on the way to her seat. Then she sat down and took the microphone. "OK. Our first band up is Bad Boys! Let's give it up!" Mayuka yelled into her microphone.

Then, Koga and his band all walked out on stage. In the band was Koga, Naraku, Hiten, Ginta, and Hakkaku. Ginta and Hikkaku botrh grabbed their guitars and Hiten grabbed the bass while Naraku went to the drums. "Let's go!" Koga yelled once he had the microphone and the music started with Narakue doing some drumes before they all yelled "JUMP!" and Ginta and Hakkaku and Hiten all started with the guitars and bass. Then Koga sang.

_I don't wanna wake up today  
'Cuz everyday's the same  
And I've been waiting so long  
For things to change_

_I'm sick of this town, sick of my job  
I'm sick of my friends, cause everyones jaded  
Sick of this place, I wanna break free  
I'm so frustrated  
I just wanna jump_

_Don't wanna think about tomorrow  
I just don't care tonight  
I just wanna jump  
Don't wanna think about my sorrow  
Let's go, whoa  
Forget your problems  
I just wanna jump_

_I don't wanna wake up one day  
And find out it's too late  
To do all the things I wanna do  
So I'm gonna pack up my bags  
I'm never coming back  
Cause the years are passing by  
And I'm wasting all my t-t-time_

_I'm sick of this house, sick of being broke  
I'm sick of this town that's bringing me down  
I'm sick of this place, I just wanna break free  
I'm so frustrated  
I just wanna jump_

_Don't wanna think about tomorrow  
I just don't care tonight  
I just wanna jump  
Don't wanna think about my sorrows  
Let's go, whoa  
Forget your problems  
I just wanna jump  
I just wanna jump_

_I can't take it anymore  
I can't take it anymore  
I can't take it anymore_

_Forget tomorrow  
I just wanna jump  
Don't wanna think about tomorrow  
I just don't care tonight  
I just wanna jump  
Don't wanna think about my sorrows  
Let's go, whoa  
Forget your problems  
I just let them go, whoa  
Forget tomorrow  
I just wanna jump  
I just wanna jump  
Yeah!  
I just wanna jump  
I just wanna jump_

Cheers rang as the judges and Mayuka all wrote down their rating for Bad Boys. Mayuka was not giving Koga's band any slack, definitely after he broke up with her. This was strictly business, the same as it was with her brother. She gave him a9 on her scale of 1-10.

In the crowds...

Rin had drug Sesshomaru into the show. She wasn't able to be in it, but that didn't mean she couldn't watch her friends in it. She pulled Sesshomaru all the way to teh front row. Then she saw Yusuke. "Yusuke! Over here!" Rin yelled.

"Rin! What are you doing here? I thought you were in the band?" Yusuke asked.

"Didn't anyone tell you? I couldn't play becase I had gotten in a car accident. That's why Kagome's in. But I'll be good to go after a few more weeks." Rin explained. "Where have you been?" She asked as she gave Yusuke a hug.

"At school. Why didn't you call me? I'm just 15 minutes away from here. We're away from school for summer vacation, and I'm staying with Kagome." Yusuke said. Then he heard Seshomaru clear his throat. "Is this your boyfriend?"

"Umm... What?" Rin asked. "No. He's not my boyfriend. This is my doctor. I'm living with him for a month because of a project that the hospital is doing or something like that, right?" Rin asked Sesshomaru.

"Umm... right." Sesshomaru said with the smallest smile you could imagine.

"Good to meet you. I'm Yusuke, Rin cousin and Kagome's brother." Yusuke said as he reached out a hand to greet Sesshomaru.

"I'm Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother and Rin's doctor." Sesshomaru said. "Have you met Inuyasha yet?"

"Yeah, he's Kag's boyfriend. Right?" Yusuke said.

"That's right! Now both of you shut up!" Rin interupted the two. "The next band is coming up!"

Backstage...

Kikyo walked up to Kagome, who was currently not around the rest of her band. "Hey Wannabe." Kikyo said.

Kagome looked at Kikyo. "What the hell do you want?" Kagome asked, grabbing some fruit off the table with food on it for the contestants.

"What I always want. I want you to leave Inuyasha alone." Kikyo said. "Give him to me."

"I can't just give him to you. He doesn't like you. Why don't you leave me and him BOTH alone?" Kagome replied, not sounding very happy.

"Fine. Win this thing, and you'll never hear from me again. But If I win, you leave Inuyasha alone, forever." Kikyo said.

"No." Kagome replied. "That's a stupid deal."

"Really? Or are you afriad that I'll win?" Kikyo asked.

"I'm not afriad of you, and we're gonna wipe the floor with your band!" Kagome exclaimed, sounding pretty pissed.

"Then take the deal." Kikyo said.

Kagome was silent for a minute as she glared at Kikyo. "Fine!" Kagome said. "But if we win, you leave Inuyasha alone, me and him both!"

"Fine. Good luck." Kikyo said. "You'll need it." She said before someone called her badn to get ready.

"And now everyone! I present to you No Lies!" Mayuka yelled into her microphone before Kikyo walked ot on stage, followed by Kagura,Kanna, and Yura.

"Feh!" Inuyasha said. "No Lies? Yeah right. Those four lie all the time to get what they want."

"Heh. Right." Kagome said, not sounding too sure of herself.

Yura grabbedthe bass, while Kagura grabbed the guitar and Kanna went to the drums. Then Kanna started with the drums before Kagur and Yura went in with the bass and guitar, before the guitar was all you could here for a moment as Kikyo sang.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on _

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes _

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on _

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes _

_Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore... _

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes _

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

Everyone cheered while Rin stood with her arms crossed and galring at Kikyo as she sang.

"What's wrong Rin?" Yusuke asked.

"That Bitch stole Kagome's song! They were going to do that song for this battle!" Rin yelled. "That cheating, lying bitch!"

"Rin, it won't do any good to yell, not to mention she can't hear you over this crowd." Sesshomaru said. "I'm sure Kagome will having something else that even better than that song."

"But she broke the bikers with that song! That means the song is a hit!" Rin yelled.

"She what?" Yusuke asked, then Rin went one telling them the whole story about how Rin had them practice for the Battle.

Behind stage...

"That bitch! She stole our song!" Kagome yelled.

"I know." Inuyasha replied, trying to stay clam and think of what they were gonna do. They could go out and play that song again.

Kikyo was on the other end of the stage, and Kagome wouldn't be able to reach her without running across stage. So all they could do was think of something else to do, especially since there was only one more band before they had to go up.

"Hey guys!" Elaine said happily. "Can you believe it, we're going to be going against each other." Then she noticed thatno one in Inuyasha'a band looked too happy. "What's wrong guys?"

"Kikyo stole our song." Kagome growled. "That was my song that I stayed up all night writing too!"

"Wow. That sucks. But you guys do have another song you can use, right? I mean, that was a great song, but you've got to have something that's just as good, right?" Elaine asked. "What about that one song that you asked me what I thought of it Kagome? What was it? Hear me?"

Then Kagome brghtened up. "That's it! Elaine! You're a genius!" Kagome exlcained.

"Uhh... Thanks? But what did I-"

"We'll use that song." Kagome told everyone. She knew that they had practiced it. "We're going to do Hear Me. It's got to work. And it's our best chance."

"She has a point Inuyasha." Miroku commented. "It's our best song and the only other one that broke the bikers back at the resturaunt."

"I know, I know." Inuyasha said as he massaged his temples, thinking. "OK. We'll do that. But Kagome, you're going to have to find a keyboard or something so you can do piano parts."

"I have a keyboard if you need it." Elaine said.

"You'd let us barrow it?" Sango asked.

"Or coarse! I mean, you're competition, but we're still friends, right?" Elaine said. "Besides, it wasn't right what that girl did to ya."

"Thank you Elaine!" Kagome shrieked as she hugged Elaine.

"No problem. But don't think we'll go easy on ya!" Elaine said.

"And now, Choking on Air!" Mayuka yelled into her microphone before the crowd started to cheer.

"Well, I got to go. I'll leave the keyboard on stage for ya." Elaine said.

"Thanks!" Everyone said at once.

"No problem!" Elaine called back before she and her band ran out on stage with Erin, Mandy, Diana, and Lia. Elaine grabbed the microphone while Erin grabbed the guiter, Mandy grabbed her bass, Diana sat down behind the drums, and Lia stood behind the keyboard. "Hit it!"

_Well he looks at me with those Inoccent eyes,  
And says it looks like we're wearing some kind of diguise,  
Because your hair sticks up and your shoes are untied,  
And I hope you got that shirt at half price,  
And every word I say falls flat on the floor,  
I try to tell a joke but he's heard it before,  
And I don't think I can take it no more,  
Cause he's driving me right out of my front door, _

Why do you do what you do to me baby,  
You're shaking my confidence you're driving me crazy,  
You know if I could I'd do anything for you,  
Please don't ignore me cause you know I adore you,

Can't you just pretend to be nice,  
Can you at least pretend to be nice,  
If you could just pretend to be nice,  
Everything in my life would be alright,

And I try so hard just to figure him out,  
But he won't tell me what he's thinking about,  
And then he falls asleep on the living room couch,  
With his sunglesses on and his tongue hanging out,  
And then he disapperas for a week at a time,  
And then he just shows up just like everything's fine,  
And I don't get what goes on in his mind,  
But I'm tired of hearing the same stupid line,

Why do you do what you do to me baby,  
You're shaking my confidence making me crazy,  
You know if I could I'd do anything for you,  
I don't mean to bore you cause you know I adore you,

But can't you just pretend to be nice,  
Can you at least pretend to be nice,  
If you could just pretend to be nice,  
Everything in my life would be alright

Cheers rang throughout the crowd for Choking on Air. "Thank you!" Elaine yelled into the microphoneas they stood there for a moment as they listened to their audience. Then the left the stage, leaving the keyboard their for Inuyasha's band.

"And last but certainly not least, The Feudal Age Kids!" Mayuka yelled into her microphone, hearing the cheers for The Feudal Age Kids as they ran out on stage, Sango sitting behind the drums, Inuyasha taking his guitar, Kagome moving the keyboard to the front, and Miroku grabbing his bass. Then Kagome said down as she started to play it, using the normal piano sounds it made as she sang the beginning.

_Hear me  
Hear me _

You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting  
'Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hopin' my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening?

_Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me _

Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me

I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own  
No one to talk to  
And no one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me

I'm restless and wild  
I fall, but I try  
I need someone to understand  
Can you hear me?  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I'm far  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me

_Can you hear me?  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh...  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me_

Cheers rang louder than Kagome had ever heard anyone get them for. They all stayed there for amoment before they grabbed everything and took it with them backstage. Kagome went straight to Kikyo. "You BITCH!" She yelled as she slapped Kikyo hard on the cheek. "You stole that song from us!"

Kikyo only smiled. "So what? If I win, Inuyasha is mine." Kikyo said. "We didn't specify loyalty or anything in that deal."

"You BITCH!" Kagome yelled again before stomping away over to Inuyasha.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked before Kagome wrapped her arms around him. "What's wrong Kagome?"

"She stole our song, and she's gonna win because of it." Kagome cried.

"Don't worry. Even if she does win, we'll know that she cheated. So what? It was one song. We have plenty of others that we can used against her. She probably couldn't make a good song like that to save her life." Inuyasha replied. "Now buck up! Don't be such a baby."

"You're right." Kagome said. Then Inuaysah took her over to a seat that was behind stage and sat down and let her sit in his lap as they waited for the results to be announced.

AN- OK. The next chapter will reveal all, along with a surprise for you all, and I'm not talking about finding out whowon. There's something extra that will be added along with the last chapter. Heh. I bet you guys really want me to update this soon, right? Don't worry, I wo't torture you. It'll be updated probably within a week or so, so you won't have to wait a month like you usually do. K? Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	32. The Winner Is

**Chapter 31: (Final Chapter!)**

Mayuka walked up onto the stage. "Wow." She said into the microphone. "In all my years of singing, some of the stuff, I gotta say, I have never heard music as intense as some of the stuff I've heard today." She said before cheers rand out. She waited a few minutes for everyone to quiet down. "OK. OK. Chill everyone." Then everyone slowly but surely quieted down. "Now. I will announce the winners in a moment. But first, I have to announce something."

Kagome sat there, holding Inuyasha. She didn't want to listen to the announcement, because she knew Kikyo was going to win with their song. She figured if she didn't hear it, then it never really happened.

"Kagome. What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing." Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha, faking a smile. "We're going to win. Kikyo will lose. I won't have to leave." Kagome started to mumble to herself.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. She seriously thought she was just thinking that. Had she really said that out loud?

"Kagome, what do you mean leave?" Inuyasha asked.

Then it all poured out, everything that happened before Kikyo went on stage. "Kikyo came up to me and pushed me into a making a deal with her. If we won, then she would leave you and me alone for good, but if we lost I would leave you alone. I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I wasn't thinking. It just made me so mad and then she said that I was scared and then I just..."

"Shh..." Inuyasha said as he placed a finger on Kagome lips. "Nobodies going anywhere. OK? Especially not you."

Kagome smiled as she hugged Inuyasha and laid her head on his chest. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Inuyasha replied.

"OK. This announcement is to announce a disqualification." Mayuka said into the microphone. Then she paused as she heard how confused the crowd was. "Yes. A disqualifaction. You all heard me right. There is a band who has stolen a song, and I know for a fact that that band did not make he song on their own."

Kagome listened, could she have been talking about Kikyo? Kagome hoped so. If Kikyo was disqualified, then it wouold all be over.

"No Lies,please come to the stage." Mayuka said.

"What is she talking about Kikyo?" Kagura yelled at Kikyo. "Why are we being disqualified?"

"Oh my. Kikyo, what did we do wrong here?" Yura asked.

"The song we sang was stolen." Kikyo admitted to her band before they went out on stage.

Once they were on stage, Mayuka glared at them. "Everyone!" Mayuka said into the microphone. "This band has stolen a song from another band here. We know because the band that really did this song sent us their preliminary song on tape, the one known as Behind These Hazel Eyes. Now, how could one band have that song for the preliminaries, and then another band have it for the actual competition?" Mayuka said as she looked at the band before her. "So I now announce that No Lies has been disqualified from the Battle of the Bands!"

"Whatever." Kikyo said as if it were no big deal, but had the rest of her band yelling at her. "Shut-up." She told all of them as they walked back stage, which they all wrung their heads as they were Booed off stage.

"And now. I will announce the winners." Mayuka said. "In third place is Bad Boys!" Mayuka exclaimed as she held out a small bronze trophy that had an electric guitar on it. "Will the band manager of Bad Boysplease come to the stage and claim your prize!"

That was when Koga came out on the stage and went to Mayuka. "Thanks." He said with a smile before holding it up for the crowd to see. Everyone cheered. Then he went back behind stage.

"Second place is Choking on Air!" Mayuka exclaimed as she held out a silver tophy that looked the same as the bronze one, but a little bigger and had a electric guitar and bass on it that crossed like an X.

Then Elaine walked out and took the trohy, shaking Mayuka's hand, saying "Thank you," and then going back behind stage to celebrate with her band.

"And the winners are..." Mayuka started while looking at the paper she had in front of her. There were still a few bands other than Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha and his band stood there. It was like time had stopped. No one talked, no noises came from the crowd; it was dead quiet. Kagome listened. It didn't matter if they lost anymore, but she still was praying that they won. Miroku and Sango were holding hands, and both of their hands started to get sweat as they squeezed each other's hand more tightly by the second. Inuyasha stood there with an arm around Kagome's waist, a serious look on his face as he stared at his older sister. Kagome felt his grapi around her waist tighten. Inuyasha had been serious about this ever since she had started, and she knew that his mind was probably begging Mayuka to call their name.

The other bands thsat had not been called were straining their ears for any sound at all. Anything. But it was dead silent.

"Is this a good or bad silence?" Mayuka asked into the microphy before letting out a chuckle. "I know this is torture for you guys, but I just want to say that, no matter who wins, ever band out here did a great job."

"Just say who won!" Someone from another band yelled.

"OK OK. Yeesh!" Mayuka said. "OK. The winner is, The Ferudal Age Kids!" Mayuka yelled as she held out a trophy that was golden with an electric guitar, bass, and drum set on it.

Inuyasha ran out before he lept at his sister and hugged her, causing her to drop the microphone. Mayuka hugged him back. "Congrats kiddo." She said as she patted his back. Then he let go of her and everyone else came out and they joined in for a group hug before Inuyasha took the trophy from Mayuka and held it up in the air.

Then everyone got off stage and went behind, where they were ready to celebrate.

"Now, Inuyasha." Miroku said if he were an announcer. "You have just won the Battle of the Bands. What are you going ot do next?"

"We're going to Disney World!" Inuyasha yelled. "Woohoo!"

"No you're not." A huge fat man who looked like King Ping from Dare Devil said as he held a ciggare in his hand.

"And who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Flamity. Good to meet you." he said as he held out his hand. "I have a preposition that I think you will like." He said as he shook Inuyasha's hand. Then he held out a card. "Contact me by tomorrow. I'm a big time record dealer. Call me and I'll tell you want I have in mind."

Inuyasha took the card before the man turned away and walked out the door and everyone watching himas he left.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked.

"That was Mr. Flamity! From Flamity records! Are you kidding?" Sango yelled. Then she turned to Inuyasha. "You have to call him!"

"I will! I will. OK? But let's celebrate for now." Inuyasha told everyone before he put an arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her over for a kiss. "See? Everything worked out."

Kagome smiled as she kissed him back.

"OK Love Birds. Let's go! Woohoo!" Miroku exclaimed as he pushed everyone out the door and gave Sango a kiss before they got in their car and drove off to celebrate their vistory.

AN- Woohoo! It's OVER! YAY! Well, the rest of you must be sad because it's over. But guess what! I said I have a surprise for you! And here it is. There will be a sequel of this, coming out sometime within the next week or two, just for you guess. Yup! I really can't wait to get started with it. Well, plz R&R for this last, and final chapter, and hope you evnoyed this story. Buh-bye!


End file.
